It's only time
by Mitch1974
Summary: 7 ans que Justin a quitter Pittsburgh pour New York et depuis 4 ans Brian ne lui a plus donné de nouvelles
1. 7 ans plus tard

**Titre** **:** It's only time

**Auteur : **Mitch1974

**Beta : **Celikwi

**Fandom** **:** Queer as Folk US

**Genre** **:** Romance, drame

**Couple principal :** Brian/Justin

**Rating** **:** M

**Attention **: **Ce premier chapitre a été republié le 17.11.2011 si vous l'avez lu avant cette date je vous conseille de le relire car il y a eu des modifications.**

L'histoire se situe 7 ans après la saison 5, ep13 ; POV ; Angst ; Sexe non protégé.

C'est un slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a une relation entre deux hommes. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, vous pouvez partir.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de QaF et les décors sont la propriété des auteurs et réalisateurs de la série. Aucun profit n'est retiré de cette histoire ; aucun droit d'auteur n'est enfreint.

**Résumé **: Brian vit toujours à Pittsburg ; Justin vit à New-York depuis 7 ans.

Voilà je m'essaye au dur travail d'écrivain, dur car je n'ai aucune formation dans ce domaine, donc les conseils et suggestions sont les bienvenue.

J'espère ne pas trop décevoir les amateurs de QAF, et ne pas trop dénaturé les personnalités des personnages existante, surtout celle de Brian qui pour moi est la plus complexe de toute.

J'attends vos critique avec impatience.

Un grand merci a Celikwi pour avoir accepter d'etre ma beta.

* * *

><p><strong>It's only time<strong>

**JUSTIN**

1er semaine de Décembre 2011

Il était 21h36, Justin se servit un whisky, alluma une cigarette et mit un CD…

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_ 1  
><em>And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times<br>I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
>Hello, is it me you're looking for?<em>

Il commença à tourner en rond dans le salon, s'approcha de la fenêtre, contempla New York puis alla s'assoir sur le canapé.  
>Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixa le portrait d'un homme qu'il connaissait dans les moindres détails.<p>

_I can see it in your eyes.  
>I can see it in your smile.<br>You're all I've ever wanted,  
><em>_And my arms are open wide  
>'Cause you know just what to say.<br>And you know just what to do  
>And I want to tell you so much, I love you...<em>

**POV Justin  
><strong>7 ans que j'ai quitté Pittsburgh et Brian, que je suis venu à New York pour devenir un artiste accompli.  
>Le temps et le travail nous ont séparés petit à petit mais mon amour pour lui est resté inchangé malgré 4 ans sans qu'il me donne de nouvelles.<br>Les seules que je reçois sont de Michael avec qui j'ai gardé contact pour continuer « Rage », Debbie, ainsi que Mel et Lindsay.  
>J'ai essayé de tourner la page, de refaire ma vie sans lui mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. La seule fois où quelqu'un d'autre est entré dans ma vie, ça n'a duré que 2 mois avant qu'il me fasse comprendre gentiment que je le prenais pour un prix de consolation.<br>Depuis je me contente de coups d'un soir les quelques fois où je sors, mais le sexe pour le sexe ne me convient plus : sans les sentiments, ça manque de piquant.  
>J'aurais dû faire comme il avait dit la fois où il pensait partir travailler à New York : « Une fois franchi cette porte, je ne regarderai pas en arrière… et je te conseille de faire de même. » Mais cela m'a été impossible.<br>Dans quelques heures, j'aurai 29 ans, c'était l'âge de Brian quand je l'ai connu, que de souvenirs bons et douloureux aussi. 5 ans à attendre qu'il me dise ces 3 mots magiques et qu'il avoue enfin ouvertement ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi.  
>Et cette dernière nuit où nous avons fait l'amour sans aucune barrière, c'était sa façon de me dire que j'étais à lui pour la vie…<br>**FIN POV**

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et, sur cette dernière pensée, il s'endormit…

Le lendemain matin.

Le téléphone sonna… Justin posa ses pinceaux, s'essuya les mains puis enfin répondit.

« Oui allo ! » Dit Justin en se dirigeant vers le frigo et en y sortant une bouteille d'eau.

« Justin c'est Jonas ! »

« Salut Jonas, que me vaut ton appel de si bonne heure. »

« Je voulais savoir où tu en étais avec les 3 tableaux manquants pour le vernissage, tu n'as pas oublié que c'est dans 2 semaines. »

Justin se retourna pour contempler sa toile : une magnifique représentation de Central Park un soir d'automne.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas une est déjà terminée et, quant aux 2 autres, il ne manque plus qu'à les mettre en couleurs et je te les fais livrer en fin de semaine. »

« Bien, ah ! Et avant que je n'oublie, hier quelqu'un est passé à la galerie savoir si tu acceptais une commande pour un portrait mais, le model n'étant pas disponible physiquement, tu devras le faire à travers une photo. »

Justin prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir puis répondit :

« Oui c'est faisable, on t'a donné un délai ? »

« Non, je lui ai dit que tu avais des tableaux à terminer pour le vernissage et que tu pourrais le commencer après. Elle a même ajouté que tu pouvais l'exposer lors du vernissage en attendant qu'elle vienne le chercher. »

« Ok, envoies-moi la photo et je m'en occuperai dès que j'ai fini les toiles manquantes. »

« Pas de problème, je t'envoie ça et, par la même occasion, toute la famille te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! »

« Merci, et remercie bien Heather et les enfants de ma part. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

« Aller, bonne journée à toi ! »

« Bonne journée à toi aussi ! »

Justin raccrocha et finit les derniers détails de sa toile.

**BRIAN**

« Cynthia ! Cynthia ! » Appela Brian, légèrement énervé.

« Oui Brian ! »

« Où sont les planches pour la nouvelle pub Endovir ? Je devais les avoir pour 10h, ça fait 10 minutes que je les attends. »

« Elles ne devraient pas tarder, l'atelier graphique a eu quelques soucis d'impression et ça les a mis en retard, mais le problème a été réglé. »

« Ok, et est-ce que Leo Brown a appelé pour la réunion de la semaine prochaine ? »

« Oui, il confirme le rendez-vous de jeudi à 15h. »

« Bien ! »

Michael passa la tête à la porte du bureau.

« Je peux entrer. »

« Que me vaut la visite de madame Novotny-Bruckner. »

« Je venais voir comment tu allais, puisque tu ne daignes plus trop te montrer dehors et qu'avoir des nouvelles de toi est presque devenu mission impossible. On te voit 3-4 soirs par semaine et encore, tu disparais tous les week-ends, à se demander où tu les passes, puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'être au loft. »

« J'avais des choses à préparer. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« C'est une surprise, d'ailleurs toi et toute ta petite famille êtes invités ce week-end et quand je dis 'toute', ça veut dire aussi Debbie et Carl. »

« Justin est de retour ? »

Brian lui lança un regard noir lui faisant remarquer qu'il venait d'aborder un sujet délicat.

« Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire : entre moi et Justin, c'est fini depuis 4 ans. »

« Qui l'a décidé, toi ? Lui ? Ou d'un commun accord ? »

Brian resta silencieux.

« Je vois, comme d'habitude, tu décides pour les autres. »

« Restes en dehors de ça Mickey ! » Dit-il sur un ton énervé.

« Tu ne me feras jamais croire qu'il n'y a plus rien entre vous. »

« MICHAEL ! »

« Ok ! Ok calmes-toi! Je ne dis plus rien ! Sinon, on se voit quand pour cette surprise ? »

« Rendez-vous devant Kinnetik vendredi à 19h. » Dit-il en reprenant son calme. « Venez en voiture il y aura de la route à faire… et prenez quelques affaires, vous ne serez pas de retour avant dimanche.»

« Mais où veux-tu nous emmener ? »

« Vous verrez… Bon j'ai encore du travail, tu sais où est la sortie, bye Mickey ! »

« À vendredi ! »

Michael sortit de la pièce, au même moment Cynthia entra.

« Brian ! Voilà les planches Endovir. »

« Merci ! Cynthia ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte avant la réunion avec les labos Remsen. »

« Ok ! Patron. »

Cynthia sortit et ferma la porte.

Un petit sourire en coin éclaira le visage de Brian en imaginant la tête que feraient les autres en découvrant la 'surprise'. Ça faisait déjà quelques mois que c'était en route, ils avaient organisé ça dans le plus grand secrets.

**JONAS**

4 ans déjà que Jonas travaillait pour ce génie de la peinture, un talent qui avait eu de la peine à exploser, 3 ans à galérer avec un agent amateur qui n'avait pas su lui ouvrir les bonnes portes.  
>Et maintenant… ?<br>Toutes les galeries de New York se l'arrachaient, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix.  
>Et ses tableaux qui dénotaient d'une grande maturité artistique et personnelle, pas étonnant avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu à Pittsburgh mais, ça, il ne l'avait su que récemment.<br>Il y avait 2 ans, en sortant d'un restaurant, Jonas avait surpris son fils de l'autre côté de la rue embrassant un autre homme.

_**Flashback  
><strong>_**POV Jonas  
><strong>Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve. Avais-je pensé. N'importe qui d'autre peut être PD mais pas Matthew…  
>Pas lui ça ne se peut.<br>Puis, au lieu de traverser la route pour aller m'expliquer avec lui, j'ai préféré sur le moment le fuir.  
>Je me suis arrêté dans un bar et bu deux whiskys tout en réfléchissant à ce que je devais faire.<br>Puis, tout à coup, le nom de Justin Taylor me vint à l'esprit, lui il saurait quoi me dire, comment réagir et surtout quoi dire à Matthew.

« Jonas ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite »

« Désolé Justin de venir sans prévenir, mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un et, vu la situation, il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'aider. »

« Qu'est qui ne va pas, tu as l'air bouleversé ? » Dit-il en m'invitant à m'assoir dans le salon.

« Il y a que je viens de découvrir que Matthew est… est… » Le mot avait de la peine à sortir mais Justin sut tout de suite ce que j'allais lui dire et, du coup, il revît ce que lui-même avais dû endurer quand son père apprit qu'il était gay mais, tout en gardant son calme, Justin finit la phrase : « Gay ! »

« Tu… tu… le savais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit » Répondis-je, légèrement en colère.

« Oui je le savais, j'ai croisé Matthew en boite, on était déjà amis quelque mois avant que je fasse connaissance de ta famille. » Répondit Justin. « Il avait même peur que je te le dise mais je lui ai promis que je ne le ferai pas et je lui ai dit que, s'il voulait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, c'était à lui de te l'annoncer. Donc ta visite veut dire qu'il a fait son coming-out. » Finit Justin.

« Pas vraiment ! »

« Comment ça pas vraiment ? » Dit Justin, surpris.

« En début d'après-midi, en sortant du restaurant, je l'ai surpris de l'autre côté de la rue embrassant un autre homme. »

« Je vois. »

« Que dois-je faire ? Je me sens perdu. »

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu en parles calmement avec Matthew, à tête reposée, mais surtout ne lui demande jamais de choisir car c'est le meilleur moyen de le perdre à jamais. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est qu'il peut arriver ? »  
><em><strong>Fin du Flashback<strong>_

Et là, Jonas apprit le terrible choix que le père de Justin lui avait imposé : rentrer à la maison et renier qui il était ou bien partir avec l'homme qu'il aimait et ne plus avoir de maison, et il avait choisi cette 2e solution.  
>Il lui parla aussi de son agression la nuit de son bal de promo, et l'attentat dans une boite de nuit gay de Pittsburgh.<br>Grâce à lui, Jonas sut comment parler à Matthew et tout s'est bien passé, il a appris à mieux connaitre son fils et à respecter ses choix et ne pas vouloir imposer les siens.  
>Il avait même l'impression que Matthew était amoureux de Justin, il devrait l'en dissuader, non pas parce que il n'aime pas Justin, il serait même ravi qu'il fasse partie de la famille, c'était quelqu'un de bien, mais ce sentiment d'amour n'était pas partagé de la même façon.<br>Justin aimait Matthew comme un ami, ou un frère cadet et, quand il parlait de sa vie à Pittsburgh, il y avait un prénom qui revenait souvent : Brian !

« Y a quelqu'un ? » Fit une voix.

« Ici dans le bureau ! » Répondit Jonas.

« C'est vous qui avez appelé pour une livraison ? » Demanda le coursier.

« Oui prenez cette enveloppe et livrez-la à cette adresse » Dit Jonas en tendant l'enveloppe avec l'adresse et la commission du coursier.

« Pas de problème monsieur, au revoir et merci de faire appel aux services de notre agence. » Dit-il en partant.

**MICHAEL**

Une clochette du 'Diner' retentit et Debbie se retourna pour voir qui était rentré.

« Bonjour mon chéri. »

« Bonjour maman… »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as une drôle de tête. »

« C'est Brian… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ou pas fait ? »

« Je sais pas, on est invité à passer le week-end avec lui. »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous veut à Ben et toi ? »

« Pas qu'à moi, Carl et toi aussi êtes invités. Et il ne m'a rien dit d'autre, juste que c'était une surprise. »

« Justin est de retour ? »

« Je lui ai dit la même chose mais je n'ai eu pour réponse qu'un regard noir et il m'a répété que lui et Justin c'était fini depuis 4 ans. J'ai préféré ne pas approfondir le sujet, tu sais comment il est dès qu'on parle de Justin.»

« Oui, il s'énerve facilement ! Et dire qu'il lui aura fallu 5 ans et risquer de perdre définitivement Justin par 2 fois, pour qu'enfin il ouvre son cœur à cet ange blond. Si je devais donner l'Oscar de la tête de mule à un de ces deux-là, ce serait à Justin : par son obstination à l'aimer, il a réussi à nous le changer ce vieux Brian Kinney. » Finit-elle

« Oui je crois qu'il le mériterait, moi qui avais toujours cru que Brian ne changerait jamais, qu'il resterait un éternel adolescent. Mais cette nuit de septembre 2000, 2 évènements sont venus s'immiscer dans un rouage bien rodé Justin et Gus et depuis… »

« Et depuis il a appris à évoluer et à aimer, il a pris conscience qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible que ses parents. » Lui répondit-elle « Et pour ce week-end, ça se passe comment ? »

« Il nous a donné rendez-vous devant Kinnetik vendredi à 19h. Il a même ajouté de prendre quelques affaire car on ne serait pas de retour avant dimanche.»

« Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu préparer, le connaissant il y a fort à parier qu'il ait sorti le grand jeu, une chose qui n'a pas changé chez lui, faut toujours qu'il fasse les choses en grand, pas de demi-mesure. »

« Oui, c'est ce qui m'inquiète un peu. »

« Sinon, tu as des nouvelles de Justin ? »

« Pas depuis la dernière fois mais je vais lui envoyer un mail, j'ai fini le script du prochain Rage. »

« De mon côté, les filles m'ont confirmée leur arrivée dans 3 semaines pour le réveillon de Noël et restent jusqu'au 6 Janvier. »

« Cool ! » Dit Michael en se réjouissant de revoir JR. « Bon il est temps que j'aille à la boutique, peux-tu me préparer un sandwich et une part de gâteau au citron, s'il te plaît maman. »

« Oui mon chéri. »

5 minutes plus tard

« Tiens, voilà ta commande et passe une bonne journée. »

« Toi aussi maman. »

A Suivre…

* * *

><p>1 Reference musicale « Hello » de Lionel Richie<p> 


	2. Surprise avant Noël

**Titre** **:** It's only time

**Auteur : **Mitch1974

**Beta : **Celikwi

**Fandom** **:** Queer as Folk US

**Genre** **:** Romance, drame

**Couple principal :** Brian/Justin

**Rating** **:** M

**Attention **: **Le premier chapitre a été republié le 17.11.2011 si vous l'avez lu avant cette date je vous conseille de le relire car il y a eu des modifications.**

L'histoire se situe 7 ans après la saison 5, ep13 ; POV ; Sexe non protégé.

C'est un slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a une relation entre deux hommes. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, vous pouvez partir.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de QaF et les décors sont la propriété des auteurs et réalisateurs de la série. Aucun profit n'est retiré de cette histoire ; aucun droit d'auteur n'est enfreint.

**Résumé **: Brian vit toujours à Pittsburg ; Justin vit à New-York depuis 7 ans.

Voilà je m'essaye au dur travail d'écrivain, dur car je n'ai aucune formation dans ce domaine, donc les conseils et suggestions sont les bienvenue.

J'espère ne pas trop décevoir les amateurs de QAF, et ne pas trop dénaturé les personnalités des personnages existante, surtout celle de Brian qui pour moi est la plus complexe de toute.

J'attends vos critique avec impatience.

* * *

><p><strong>It's only time<strong>

**JUSTIN**

_Jeudi 08.12.2011_

_Cher Justin,_

_Voici le dernier scenario pour Rage, j'attends tes éventuels commentaires ainsi que tes premières esquisses._

_Sinon pour les dernières nouvelles de Pittsburgh : tout le monde va bien, et Brian reste Brian, même si cette fois votre séparation n'a pas déclenché de réaction autodestructrice.  
><em>_Il ne le dira jamais ouvertement aux autres mais tu lui manque et dès qu'on parle de toi, il s'énerve facilement répétant qu'entre vous c'est finit depuis 4 ans.  
><em>_D'ailleurs, j'ai cru un instant que tu revenais à Pittsburgh ce week-end car Brian nous a invité pour une surprise moi, Ben, Hunter, ainsi que ma mère et Carl.  
><em>_Mais dès que je le lui ai demandé, il s'est énervé.  
><em>_Comme dit plus haut, tu restes un sujet délicat à aborder en sa présence._

_Et ton vernissage, c'est pour bientôt ?_

_Michael_

Qu'est que Brian pouvait bien manigancé ? Pensa Justin.  
>Surtout pour vouloir supporter la présence de Debbie, ce n'était pas son genre, quelques heures oui mais tout un weekend ?<br>Puis il commença à lire le script de Rage et à prendre des notes.  
>Une fois fini de lire, il se remit devant l'ordinateur.<p>

_Cher Michael_

_Le script est pas mal, mais le temps n'est pas encore venu pour Rage de retrouver la trace de JT.  
><em>_Je sais que ça fais 3 ½ ans que JT a disparu des albums de Rage et que les fans attendent son retour mais tu sais aussi combien leur relation avait d'implications dans le monde réel et que pour le moment réunir Rage et JT me ferait plus souffrir en sachant que ça ne s'est pas fait réellement entre Brian et moi._

_Sinon, pour la surprise, je ne peux pas t'aider, je peux juste dire que ce n'est pas moi car, comme il te l'a rappelé, ça fait 4 ans que je n'ai plus de contact direct avec lui.  
><em>_Mais ça m'intrigue quand même car j'aime bien Debbie mais de là à ce que Brian la supporte tout un week-end, il va devoir être complètement camé._

_Mon vernissage a lieu le 17.12.2011, si tu veux des invitations, dis-le moi, je peux t'en faire parvenir quelques-unes._

_Bonne fête de noël en avance et à bientôt_

_Justin_

Michael avait raison : JT devrait réapparaitre mais comment ? Conclut Justin pour lui-même.  
>Puis il ouvrit un tiroir du bureau et en sortit une enveloppe contenant les photos de la commande que lui avait fait parvenir Jonas il y a 2 jours.<br>Sur celles-ci, on voyait 2 enfants jouant avec un Poney, 1 garçon brun qui devait avoir dans les 12-13 ans et l'autre garçon plus petit il devait avoir 6-7 ans aux cheveux blonds.  
>Choisir celle qui l'inspirait le plus n'était pas facile puisqu'aucune pose proposée ne lui plaisait mais l'inspiration était au rendez-vous.<br>Il se mit devant une toile vierge et commença à esquisser les premiers détails au fusain.  
>On commençait à voir apparaitre un portail en bois, puis la tête du poney qui passait par-dessus le portail et un enfant de chaque côté de la tête et à mesure que le dessin prenait forme une sensation familière de déjà vu prit place.<br>Il se rendit compte que quelque chose de familier apparaissait sur sa toile.  
>Au début, il prit ça pour un détail personnel qu'il avait dessiné mais en regardant les photos ce sentiment de familiarité persistait mais il ne put en déterminer l'origine…<p>

**BRITIN**

Vendredi 09.12.2011

« Brian ? »

« Oui Tedd… »

« Il est bientôt 18h30, j'ai clôturé les derniers dossiers des campagnes de pubs que je pouvais en prévision du bilan de fin d'année, je vais partir chercher Emmet et puis ensuite on part pour Britin. »

« Ok ! Tout est prêt là-bas ? »

« Il reste quelques détails à régler mais ce sera terminé à votre arrivée. Et Mme Hepburn m'a confirmé que le repas serait prêt pour 20h-20h15. »

« Et pour le sapin ? »

« Il sera livré demain dans l'après-midi »

« Très bien, tu peux y aller et ferme à clé les bureaux en sortant, je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer avant de partir.»

« Ok ! A toute à l'heure. »

Puis Ted partit laissant Brian seul.  
>Il était presque 19h quand Brian sortit des bureaux et, dehors, l'attendait la famille Novotny-Bruckner-Horvath.<p>

« Bonsoir tout le monde. » Dit Brian.

« Bonsoir ! » Lui répondirent les autres en cœurs.

« Tu vas nous dire ce que tu manigances. » Lança Debbie.

« Moi aussi je vous aime Debbie. » Rétorqua Brian.

« Tu as quand même un culot pour nous inviter en week-end à la dernière minutes et c'est quoi cette surprise ? » Le questionna Debbie.

« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre Debbie, donc on peut rester là à discuter et arriver en retard et manger froid ou bien partir immédiatement et pouvoir profiter d'un bon repas chaud. Que décidez-vous Madame la Reine-mère. » Conclut Brian avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Bon d'accord allons-y ! »

Brian allait proposer à Michael de faire la route dans la corvette mais il se ravisa, faire le chemin avec lui aurait amené Michael à le questionner sur la surprise ou pire : aborder le sujet Justin, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'énerver tout de suite, tout en sachant que, quand ils sauront où ils les emmèneraient, son nom serait mentionné et ils voudront des explications.  
>De même avec le reste de la famille, tout le week-end quelqu'un allait bien remettre ça sur le tapis à un moment ou un autre.<p>

« Mickey tu me suis ok ! Je vous ouvre la route. »

« Ok ! »

Et ils se mirent en route.  
>¾ d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Britin.<br>Ils parquèrent les voitures devant la porte du garage et tout le monde sortit de voiture.

« Quelle belle Maison ! Qui habite ici ? » Demanda Debbie.

Devant la porte d'entrée, Brian se tourna vers les autres.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, bienvenus à Britin ! »

« BRITIN ! » Dirent-ils en cœur.

« Tu ne l'as pas revendu quand Justin est parti pour New York ? » Demanda Ben.

« Non j'ai décidé de garder la maison. » Répondit-il et il entra, invitant les autres à le suivre. « Bonsoir Madame Hepburn, tout est prêt ? » Demanda Brian en tendant son manteau à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Kinney, oui tout est en ordre, et le repas sera bientôt prêt. » Répondit madame Hepburn.

« Maintenant, je sais où tu passais tes week-ends. » Dit Michael.

« Entre autre, quand je n'étais pas à Toronto pour voir Gus » Répondit Brian. « Entrez seulement, ne restez pas dehors à vous les geler. »

« C'était donc ça ta surprise. » Demanda Carl.

« Nous montrer que tu tiens tellement à Justin que tu n'as pu te résoudre à vendre Britin.» Poursuivit Debbie.

« Debbie, n'espérez pas voir Justin débarquer et je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver ce soir donc le sujet est clos. » Dit-il sur un ton bien marqué en essayant de garder son calme. « Quant à la surprise, elle est encore à découvrir car ce n'est pas Britin la véritable surprise. »

« Ha non ? » Dit-elle.

« Cela fait un an que j'ai entrepris des travaux de rénovation à Britin, j'ai fait construire une nouvelle dépendance pour le couple Hepburn, ainsi que pour une femme de ménage. Et l'ancienne dépendance je l'ai rénovée et transformé en appartement que je vais louer. » Conclut Brian.

« Et où est donc la surprise dans tout ça Brian ? » Questionna Ben

« Le sapin qu'on doit me livrer demain ? J'ai besoin de bras pour le décorer. » Répondit Brian sur un ton de plaisanterie.

« Génial, nous voilà engagés comme lutins pour décorer un sapin. » Se moqua Hunter.

« T'inquiètes pas tu ne seras pas seul, suivez-moi »

Ils le suivirent à travers un couloir et entrèrent dans une pièce sombre… La lumière fut allumée et un chœur cria.

« SURPRISE ! »

Et une tornade brune fonça sur Michael.

« SURPRISE PAPA ! »

Devant eux, se tenaient Lindsay, Mélanie et Gus, qui furent rejoints par Ted et Emmet.

« Mais…Mais… On ne vous attendait que dans 2 semaines. » Réussit à dire Michael tout en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Oui ! C'était le but de vous faire croire ça sinon pas de surprise. » Répondit Mélanie.

« Mais ceci n'est que la première partie de la surprise. » Reprit Lindsay.

« Et quelle serai la 2e partie ? » S'empressa de demander Hunter.

« On revient à Pittsburgh ! » Répondirent en cœur Mélanie et Lindsay.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Fit Michael.

« Si ! Si ! On va loger ici, Brian va nous vendre la dépendance, on sera copropriétaire avec Brian sur cette partie de Britin. » Confirma Mélanie.

« De plus, Mélanie a déjà trouvé un travail, elle va être responsable du service juridique chez Kinnetik. » Ajouta Tedd.

« Heu… vous plaisantez ? » Demanda Debbie.

« Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas vous croire, mais Mélanie travaillant pour Brian et en plus habitant à côté de lui, c'est juste difficile à imaginer connaissant vos caractère et les différents que vous avez eu.» Ajouta Michael.

« Tu sais Michael, les gens peuvent changer, et j'ai pu le voir sur Brian durant ces 7 ans à chaque fois que Brian venait voir Gus. » Lui répondit Mélanie.

« De plus, je ne serais pas tous les jours ici. La plupart du temps, en semaine, je serais au loft. » Rajouta Brian.

« Le diner est servi » Dit madame Hepburn en entrant dans la pièce.

« Merci Madame Hepburn. Suivez-moi, je vous conduis jusqu'à la salle à manger. » Continua Brian.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger.

**Matthew**

Matthew regarda sa montre : il était bientôt 23h et jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir.  
>Dans le reflet, se tenait un grand blond aux yeux gris-bleus, au physique de nageur, vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé, d'un t-shirt blanc moulant son torse et d'une veste en cuir noir.<br>Il sortit son portable et envoya un sms.

« Je vais faire des ravages ! » Se dit-il a lui-même et sortit de sa chambre. « Gwen ? »

« Oui Matt ? »

« Tu sors avec moi ce soir ? »

« Désolée frérot, je ne peux pas. J'ai un test lundi et je vais passer mon week-end à réviser, je ne pensais pas que le droit était si pénible. »

« Courage, tu vas y arriver, je me fais pas de souci pour toi. Bonne soirée. »

« Bonne soirée, amuses-toi bien et fais attention, évites les ennuis je ne suis pas encore avocate. » Dit-elle en riant.

Une fois dans la voiture, son portable sonna, il regarda qui c'était puis envoya un sms en réponse.  
>Il était temps de partir pour le Splash.<br>Arrivé devant la boîte, il y retrouva Justin.

« Salut Justin, ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? »

« 5-10 minutes, aller rentrons je commence à me les geler. »

« Besoin d'aide pour les réchauffer ? » Lui répondit Matthew en riant.

« Très drôle, tu es en manque ou quoi ? »

« Toujours. N'oublies pas que nous les gays on pense au sexe toutes les 9 secondes. »

« Tu n'es qu'un obsédé va. »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire en entrant dans le Splash.

« Pas mal de monde ! » Cria Justin

« Comme tous les week-ends ! » Lui répondit Matthew. « Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Non pas vraiment, mais bon faut dire que je suis venu surtout pour me distraire, et pas spécialement à la recherche de sexe. Et toi quelque chose en vue ? » Dit-il en prenant la bière que lui tendait Matthew.

« Pas encore, mais bon il est encore tôt. J'ai vu quelques toiles de ta prochaine expo, elles sont très belles et certaines très suggestives donc ne me dis pas que tu ne cherches pas de sexe. »

« Ecoutes Matt, c'est plus compliqué que ça, le sexe pour le sexe ne m'intéresse pas, il me faut plus. »

« Tu es encore jeune et beau garçon et tu en fais craqué plus d'un, alors cesses de te faire du souci et viens danser. » Finit de dire Matthew en tirant Justin sur la piste de danse. Et Justin eut un sourire mélancolique à cette phrase en ce rappelant qu'à 29 ans Brian se croyait déjà vieux.

**MICHAEL**

Dimanche 11.12.2011

« Ce fut un très beau week-end ! » Dit Michael en regardant les photos prises.

« Pourquoi ? Quand tu les passe avec moi ils ne sont pas beaux ? » Dit Ben souriant en tirant Michael à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Mais non ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! » Et il répondit à son baiser.

« Oui je sais, tu vas pouvoir être plus présent pour JR et la voir grandir. »

« Mais quand même, j'en reviens pas : Mel habitant à côté de lui et travaillant pour lui, quand on pense qu'il y a 7 ans les faire rester dans la même pièce sans qu'ils s'étripent tenait du pur miracle. »

« Les gens changent Michael et ça peut arriver même à Brian. »

« Oui je sais. Mais une chose ne changera pas, il reste têtu comme une mule et il aime Justin plus que tout. Ça se voit, il a gardé Britin, il va s'y refugier les week-ends et j'ai vu plusieurs toiles de Justin dans la maison et des récentes. Mais il ne fera pas le premier pas vers lui. »

« Tu penses que c'est à Justin de le faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Par le passé, c'est toujours Justin qui est revenu vers Brian, si on ne prend pas en compte l'agression ou l'attentat. Mais cette fois… »

« Tu penses que c'est à Brian de le faire. »

« Oui ! Mais dans combien de tem…»

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit dans les escaliers.

« Et merde ! » Jura Hunter.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Michael, un peu inquiet.

«Ça va ! Ça va ! J'ai juste raté la marche » Répondit Hunter.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui maman » Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

« Tu restes pas avec nous ce soir ? » Lui demanda Ben.

« Non j'ai dit à Abby que je rentrerais pas trop tard. »

« Tu lui passeras le bonjour de notre part et que ça nous ferait plaisir si elle pouvait venir diner un soir à la maison. » Finit Michael.

« Je n'y manquerais pas. Bonne nuit»

« Bonne nuit Hunter. » Dirent-ils en cœur en le regardant partir.

« Bon je crois que je vais aller coucher aussi, j'ai un cour tôt demain matin. »

« Montes déjà, je te rejoins. »

En rentrant dans la maison, Michael se dit qu'elle lui paraissait bien grande pour Ben et lui depuis que Hunter avait quitté le domicile.  
>Ça fait déjà 8 mois qu'il s'était trouvé son propre appartement et qu'il y vivait avec Abby le parfait bonheur.<br>Il le méritait avec tout ce qu'il avait subi quand il était enfant mais Michael savait que ce bonheur ne serait jamais parfait car, pour Hunter, il lui était impossible d'avoir un enfant biologique.  
>Il allait sûrement devoir en adopter un. L'appel de Ben le tira hors de ses pensées.<p>

« Michael tu viens ? »

« J'arrive ! »

**BRIAN**

Vendredi 16.12.2011

« Bonsoir Patron ! »

« Bonsoir Jeffrey ! » Dit Brian au portier en entrant au Babylon.

Il se dirigea vers le bar, commanda une bière puis monta à la passerelle pour contempler son domaine et voir s'il trouvait quelque chose à son goût. Il vit Brandon qui avait pris sa place, il croyait avoir détrôné le roi de Liberty Avenue mais il n'en était rien.

A 40 ans, Brian était resté très séduisant et avait gagné le statut de Zeus de Liberty Avenue et, comme le dieu grec, seul quelques élus avaient la chance de pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui sucer la bite ou lui offrir leurs culs.

Puis Brian repéra une proie mais, bien que de dos, la silhouette paraisse attrayante quand celle-ci se retourna, il eut un choc.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ce petit merdeux, quel sale coup il préparait ? Pensa-t-il.

Puis il appela un des videurs. Il fallait qu'il soit sur de l'identité du mec qui dansait en bas.

« Alex ! »

« Oui Patron ! »

« Tu vois le mec qui danse en bas, celui avec le t-shirt rouge et blanc »

« Oui, il est plutôt canon. »

« Il vient souvent ici ? »

« On le voit tous les week-ends depuis environ 6 mois, parait que c'est quelqu'un de chaud. »

« J'aimerais que tu ailles vérifier son âge et son identité. »

« Un problème ? Vous voulez que je le fasse sortir ? »

« Non pas pour le moment, je veux juste savoir qui il est »

« Bien Patron ! » Puis le videur s'éloigna.

Il revint au bout de 10 minutes et murmura à l'oreille de Brian ce qu'il avait appris.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Ne fais rien, je m'en charge personnellement. »

Brian ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé de la situation ou en colère.  
>A ce moment-là, Michael arriva.<p>

« Salut toi ça va ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu au Babylon un soir de week-end »

« Si ça va ? Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas encore si tu vas bien ou pas ? »

« Tu vois le jeune au t-shirt rouge et blanc qui danse au milieu de la piste. »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ? C'est ton prochain coup ? »

« Je ne crois pas, regardes-le bien, ça ne te dit rien ? »

« Attends que je regarde bien… Mais c'est… »

« Oui c'est bien lui, j'ai fait vérifier. »

Puis Brian descendit sur la piste de danse et se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

Arrivant dans son dos, il lui dit.

« Ta mère et ta grand-mère savent quelle lieu de perdition tu fréquentes ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna surpris.

« Onc…Onc…Oncle Brian! » Balbutia John.

« Que fais-tu là petit con ? Il y a 9 ans, tu n'as pas réussis à me faire condamner pour pédophilie, tu viens réessayer ? Tu es trop vieux maintenant pour que ça marche. Alors quel mauvais coup me prépares-tu ? »

« Aucun, je suis venu ici danser avec des amis, je ne pensais pas te croiser en boite »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? Parce que j'ai 40 ans je ne dois plus sortir. Et pour ta gouverne cette boite m'appartient donc je viens régulièrement vérifier que tout ce passe bien. »

« Je ne savais pas que le Babylon t'appartenait. Tu vas le dire à maman et à grand-mère ? »

« Quoi donc ? Que tu sors dans une boite de PD ou que tu es PD ? »

« Les 2 ! »

Brian accusa le coup.

« Alors comme ça tu es bien un PD et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis l'âge de 15 ans. Mais j'ai mis du temps à l'accepter, j'avais honte de moi, à cause de tout ce que grand-mère disait à ton sujet. Mais aussi de ce que je t'avais fait. »

« Je voie que ma très chère mère n'a pas changé sa façon de penser en 9 ans. »

« Non pas du tout, et maman est en train de suivre le même chemin. Donc je ne leur ai rien dit, il n'y a que mon frère qui est au courant et m'accepte tel que je suis et maintenant toi. »

« Je vois. Bonne soirée John ! » Brian allait pour partir puis se retourna et ajouta : « Si les 2 mégères te posent des problèmes, viens vers moi. »

« Merci oncle Brian. Bonne soirée »

Et sur ces mots, Brian retourna vers Michael et lui expliqua la situation.

« Et bien ça alors, qui l'aurait cru. » Dit Michael, surpris.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

A Suivre…


	3. Retrouvaille mouvementé

**Titre** **:** It's only time

**Auteur : **Mitch1974

**Beta : **Celikwi

**Fandom** **:** Queer as Folk US

**Genre** **:** Romance, drame

**Couple principal :** Brian/Justin

**Rating** **:** M

**Attention **: L'histoire se situe 7 ans après la saison 5, ep13 ; POV ; Sexe non protégé.

C'est un slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a une relation entre deux hommes. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, vous pouvez partir.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de QaF et les décors sont la propriété des auteurs et réalisateurs de la série. Aucun profit n'est retiré de cette histoire ; aucun droit d'auteur n'est enfreint.

**Résumé **: Brian vit toujours à Pittsburg ; Justin vit à New-York depuis 7 ans.

Voilà 3eme chapitre comme toujours j'espère ne pas trop décevoir les amateurs de QAF,

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, positif ou negatif votre avis m'aide a progresser dans le dure monde de l'ecriture.

* * *

><p><strong>JUSTIN<strong>

Samedi 31.12.2011

Times Square, des milliers de gens réunis et criant en cœur.

« 4…3…2…1…0…BONNE ANNEE »

Et tout le monde s'embrassa, qu'ils soient familiers ou inconnus.

« Bonne année Justin ! » Dit Heather.

« Bonne année à toi aussi. » Puis il se tourna vers Gwen, Jonas et Matthew.

Toute la famille de Jonas y passa, même quelques badauds y eurent droit.

« Alors qu'allez-vous faire les enfants ? »

« Moi je vais aller en boite ! » Répondit Matthew. « Tu m'accompagnes Gwen ? »

« Oui, j'appelle Philippe pour qu'il nous rejoigne avec ses sœurs. »

« Philippe ? Tu ne sors plus avec River ? » Demanda son père.

« Ça fait déjà 3 semaines papa, je te l'ai pourtant dit. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à mon cul. »

« Faut t'y faire ma fille. A cet âge-là, les hommes ne pensent qu'à ça. » Répondit Heather en riant.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'à ça quand je t'ai rencontrée, chérie. » Rétorqua Jonas avec humour.

« Tu es l'exception mon chéri. » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

« Et toi Justin, tu viens avec nous ? » Lui demanda Matthew.

« Oui mais je ne vais pas rester trop tard. »

« Quant à nous, on va rentrer. Bonne nuit les enfants, bonne nuit Justin. » Dirent-ils en les quittant.

« Où va-t-on ? Boite gay ou hétéro. » Demanda Gwen.

« Pour nous je dirais gay, tu n'auras pas à partager ton mec, petite sœur. »

« Tu veux rire ? Il va se faire draguer par tous les mecs oui. Quant à ses sœurs, elles n'auront pas de cavaliers, elles vont passer pour des lesbiennes, quoique ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Sharon soit bi. »

« Bon je crois que, pour une fois, on va aller dans une boite hétéro. Tu seras mon cavalier Justin, sauf si ça te dérange d'être le centre d'attention d'une foule d'hétéros. » Finit par dire Matthew.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je l'ai déjà fait, même si ça remonte à loin. » Mais cette réflexion lui fit mal, un souvenir longtemps enfouit en lui refaisait surface. Une soirée qui devait être inoubliable mais à cause d'un abruti il n'en gardait que de vagues souvenirs. Et une douleur à la tête commença à s'installer. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la boite. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit un whisky puis alla danser avec Matthew, sous les regards dégoutés ou amusés de certains clients. Mais la douleur restait, alors il alterna danse et alcool, jusqu'à ce que…

« Gwen, Justin est complètement ivre, je vais le ramener chez lui »

« Ok, j'espère qu'il n'a rien, lui qui d'habitude ne boit pas plus qu'il ne faut. Bonne nuit frérot. »

Sur ce, Matthew partit raccompagner Justin.

Justin se sentait bien, il était heureux dans les bras de celui qu'il aime depuis toujours. Sentir son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur, ses caresses… Ses caresses ?  
>Il ouvrit les yeux : couché dans son lit, se trouvait endormi Matthew. Bordel ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Pensa-t-il.<br>Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, une bonne gueule de bois finit de le ramener à la réalité, et essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé.  
>Mais la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était quand Matthew lui demandait si ça le dérangeait de danser avec lui dans une boite hétéro et le souvenir du bal de promo qui avait refait surface, puis après le blanc total.<p>

« Ça va ? » Lui dit une voix. Justin se retourna et vit le regard inquiet de Matthew.

« Ça va, juste la gueule de bois. » Répondit Justin.

« Tu m'as inquiété, je ne t'avais jamais vu boire autant. »

« Juste quelque chose que tu as dit qui a réveillé en moi des souvenirs douloureux. »

« Tu as envie d'en parler ? »

« C'était mon bal de promo. » Commença Justin et il continua son histoire, les bribes de souvenirs de la danse avec Brian, l'agression, et tout ce qui avait suivi.

« Après m'être fait agresser, j'ai compris que le meilleur moyen de survivre c'était d'aller de l'avant et de passer à autre chose, dessiner et peindre, n'importe où et n'importe comment, histoire de ce prouver à soi-même et aux autres par la même occasion, qu'on n'a pas été abimé et qu'on est toujours là. »(**1**) Poursuivit Justin. « Est…est… est-ce qu'on a… »

« Baisé ? » Finit Matthew. « Non, quand on est rentré, on a commencé à s'embrasser, puis je t'ai déshabillé, tu as enlevé ma chemise mais, dans ton état d'ébriété, tu n'arrêtais pas de prononcer le nom de Brian. Et je me suis arrêté… je suis resté au cas où tu aurais eu un problème, vu la quantité d'alcool ingurgité. »

« Je suis désolé, tout cela n'aurait pas dû se produire. »

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? »

« Oui, 4 ans sans nouvelle mais je n'arrive pas à tourner la page. »

« Je vois. »

« Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, entre nous il n'y aura rien d'autre que de l'amitié, car je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu veux. Tous ceux qui essaieront, ne seront considérés que comme prix de consolation. Une relation basée là-dessus ne peut durer et tu mérites mieux. »

« Mon père m'avait mis en garde. Ça me fait mal mais je m'en remettrais, au moins les choses sont claires. Il n'y aura plus d'ambiguïté. Et si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour écouter et t'aider du mieux que je peux. »

**BRIAN**

Mercredi 04.01.2012

« Bonjour Brian ! »

« Bonjour Cynthia ! Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ? »

« Oui, Nathan a été content du cadeau que tu lui as fait. Et toi, tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ? »

« Tranquille en famille, Gus a aimé sa bicyclettes mais je crois que ce qu'il a aimé le plus c'est de savoir qu'ils allaient rester définitivement à Pittsburgh. Passes samedi ou dimanche à Britin avec Nathan, Gus sera content et moi aussi : depuis le temps que je n'ai pas vu mon filleul. »

« Avec plaisir. Tiens, un cadeau en retard. » Dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature du cadeau.

« C'est de lui ? » Demanda Brian, légèrement irrité. Il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse appelle à Justin sans lui en avoir parlé avant. Il voulait garder l'anonymat sur l'achat d'une de ses toiles.

« Oui, je lui ai commandé par l'intermédiaire de ma belle-sœur pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose et il a travaillé sur des photos. »

Brian enleva délicatement le papier et admira la toile, 2 enfants avec un Poney, Gus et Nathan.

« Il n'a pas reconnu Gus ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Il n'a posé aucune question au sujet des enfants sur les photos, son souvenir de Gus doit dater d'il y a sept ans. »

« Son talent ne cesse de s'améliorer. » Dit-il fièrement. « Je vais l'accrocher dans mon bureau, comme ça tu pourras le contempler aussi de temps en temps. »

« Merci Brian. »

« Cynthia, est-ce que Ted et Mélanie sont déjà arrivés ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ok ! J'aimerais vous voir tous les 3 dans la salle de réunion dans 30 minutes et dis à Tedd de prendre avec lui les derniers résultats comptables.

« J'y vais. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, il retrouva tout le monde dans la salle de réunion.

« Je vous ai demandé de venir car, pendant les fêtes, j'ai pris une décision : il est temps pour Kinnetik de s'ouvrir plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Interrogea Ted.

« Nos succursale d'Orlando et San Francisco tournent à plein régime et, même ici, le travail ne manque pas. »

« Où tu veux en venir Brian ? » Demanda Mélanie.

« Ouvrir une succursale en Europe… »

« Tu es fou Brian. » Dit Cynthia.

« Ce ne sera pas aussi facile que d'ouvrir une autre succursale aux Etats Unis. » Renchérit Ted.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » Dit Mélanie.

« On va démarrer ça en 3 phases, la première, c'est là où tu as un rôle à jouer Mélanie. »

« Moi ? Que dois-je faire ? »

« Il faudra que tu fasses marcher tes relations afin de savoir ce dont on a besoin pour s'implanter en France, autorisations et autres documents nécessaires, ainsi que le coût de ceux-ci. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. » Répondit Mélanie.

« Toi Cynthia, tu vas téléphoner aux agences de presse, de marketing et d'emplois pour demander le prix pour passer une annonce, pour chaque parution, ainsi qu'à des agences immobilières pour estimer l'acquisition de locaux. »

« Bien je vais faire ça. »

« Une fois fait tout ça, transmettez le tout à Ted pour qu'il établisse un premier budget. Ensuite démarrage de la phase 2. La publication des annonces, on fera un premier tri. Pour les candidats restants, on va leur faire passer un premier exercice en leur donnant un produit dont ils vont devoir faire la promotion. »

« Ensuite ? » Demanda Ted.

« Ensuite, Phase 3. Je pars en France pour m'entretenir personnellement avec les candidats restant en leur soumettant un dernier projet, en choisissant les meilleurs et les plus audacieux. Chercher les locaux et m'occuper de la prospection des premiers clients. Donc je pense que je vais m'absenter environs 2 mois. »

« C'est un sacré challenge Brian. » Commenta Mélanie.

« Tu me connais Mélanie, les challenges ne m'ont jamais fait peur. Aller tout le monde au travail maintenant. »

« Et pourtant, il y a un challenge qui te fait peur Brian. » Dit Mélanie en sortant.

« Mélanie, ne te mêles pas de ça. Sinon, je vais regretter de vous avoir logé à côté de chez moi et t'avoir donné un travail. » Dit-il en voyant très bien l'insinuation de celle-ci.

**Lindsay**

Jeudi 12.01.2012

Lindsay avais invité Emmet au restaurant.

« Ça me fait plaisir de manger avec toi, Emmett. Ça fait si longtemps. »

« 7 ans ma chère. » Dit-il en souriant. « Tu vas recommencer à travailler toi aussi ou tu vas garder les enfants ? »

« Je vais recommencer à travailler et j'ai réussi à me faire reprendre à la Galerie Sydney Bloom. »

« C'est génial ! »

« D'ailleurs, si tu es libre, j'aurai besoin de tes services pour l'organisation de la prochaine expo. »

« J'en serais ravi, pour toi je trouverais le temps de le faire. »

« Merci Emmett ! Tu es un trésor. » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Puis un garçon vint prendre leurs commandes.

« La famille se rassemble à nouveau ou presque. » Dit-il.

« Tu fais allusion à Justin. »

« Oui ! »

« Tu sais Emmett, je m'en veux beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« C'est un peu de ma faute s'il est parti : si je n'avais pas montré à Brian cet article sur Justin… »

« Si tu ne lui avais pas montré cet article Justin ne serait pas l'artiste qu'on connaît aujourd'hui, lui-même l'aurait regretté et Brian aussi j'en suis sûr. »

« Mais ils seraient encore ensemble et sûrement mariés. »

Emmett sourit à ce mot, se souvenant ce que cela pouvait inspirer, à une époque, à Brian.

« Souvent Gus me demande où est papa Justin, il lui manque à lui aussi. Bien qu'il n'avait que 5 ans quand on a quitté Pittsburgh, il s'en souvient toujours. On a dû lui dire de faire attention d'éviter d'en parler devant son papa, il ne comprend pas puisque son papa l'aime toujours. Dans chaque pièce de Britin, on sent la présence de Justin, un tableau, des arrangements qu'il avait prévu pour certaines pièces. » Dit-elle

« Voilà votre commande Madame et la vôtre Monsieur. » Interrompit le serveur.

« Merci ! » Répondirent-ils.

« Pas besoin de me le dire mais il est trop têtu pour aller le retrouver. Il souffre et a peur de se retrouver face à lui et de souffrir encore plus. Surtout si, au bout de 4 ans, Justin sort avec quelqu'un. Malgré ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, je ne le blâmerais pas : il a droit le droit de refaire sa vie sans lui. Il l'a assez attendu. » Poursuivit Emmet.

« A vrai dire Justin n'a personne. Et Brian lui manque plus que jamais. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je lui ai parlé il n'y a pas longtemps. Il voulait nous inviter Mel et moi à son dernier vernissage mais on a dû refuser car on revenait ici. Il était heureux pour nous et pour Brian aussi, qu'il puisse passer plus de temps avec son fils. »

« Combien de temps va durer ce jeu du chat et de la souris, lui faut-il un autre drame pour qu'il le retrouve ? » Finit par dire Emmet.

« Va savoir avec ces deux-là. »

Puis ils finirent de manger.

**BRIAN**

Jeudi 22.03.2012

Voilà 2 semaines que Brian était à Paris. En arrivant, il s'était entretenu avec les 10 derniers candidats et leur avait soumis un dernier projet comme test, en leur disant qu'il allait garder les 4 meilleurs et parmi ceux-là un serait responsable de la succursale. Et en attendant de les revoir en début de semaine prochaine, il avait commencé la prospection de locaux et de contrat.  
>Il était 22h20, il venait de rentrer à son appart après un bon repas à l'extérieur. Il alluma son ordinateur et se mit en vidéoconférence avec Mélanie et Ted pour leur faire un rapport de la situation. Une fois terminé, il regarda dans sa boite mail et vit qu'il avait reçu un message de Justin, il allait l'effacer sans même le lire puis se retint de le faire.<br>Il se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche. Quand il en sortit, il s'essuya et s'allongea sur le lit où le sommeil le surprit. Quand il se réveilla, il était déjà 6h30 du matin. Il se leva et regarda son agenda : bien, pas de rendez-vous prévu je vais pouvoir prospecter tranquillement pour des contrats. Pensa-t-il. Puis il sortit de sa veste un calepin où il avait pris des notes et se dirigea vers son ordinateur pour faire des recherches.  
>Celui-ci n'était pas éteint depuis la veille et le message de Justin était toujours sélectionné mais pas ouvert. Brian se demanda ce qu'il devait faire : l'effacer ou l'ouvrir.<br>Cela faisait 3ans ½ que Justin avait abandonné l'idée de lui envoyer des mails, alors pourquoi lui écrivait-il aujourd'hui ? Puis il prit la décision de l'ouvrir.  
>Ce qu'il lut lui fit froid dans le dos.<p>

_Sans toi, _

_Mon cœur a pris froid, ma vie n'existe pas et plus rien n'est important…  
><em>_Aujourd'hui, allongé sur le canapé, la télévision marche sans s'arrêter.  
><em>_Mes pensées sont en voyages, elles sont auprès de toi mais mon corps reste là.  
><em>_Tout me semble inutile, j'ai mal d'être sans toi._

_4 ans que j'attends que tu me reviennes…_

_Justin_

Brian prit instinctivement le téléphone et commença à composer le numéro de Justin.

« Non Justin, fais pas de connerie ! » Se disait-il.

Mais il tomba sur la messagerie, alors il recomposa le numéro.

« Pitié ! Pitié ! Faites qu'il réponde ! » Mais c'était à nouveau la messagerie.

« Restons calme ! » Mais qui pouvait-il appeler ? « Jennifer ! » Et il composa son numéro.

« Oui allo ? » Répondit une voix endormie.

« Jennifer ? »

« Oui c'est moi qui est à l'appareil ? »

« C'est Brian ! »

« Brian ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Oui je sais mais c'est urgent, je n'arrive pas à joindre Justin. »

Brian expliqua la raison de son appel et lui lut le message qu'il avait reçu, Jennifer commença à s'inquiéter elle aussi.

« Tu l'as reçu quand ce mail ? » Lui demanda Jennifer.

« Hier en fin d'après-midi. » Répondit Brian.

« Faut que j'appelle Jonas, son agent, lui seul peut nous aider. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Brian, Justin n'est pas à New York en ce moment, il est sur une exposition à Paris ! »

A ces mots, la tête de Brian se mit à tourner : son Ange était lui aussi à Paris.

« Jennifer vous avez son adresse ? »

« Oui mais tu ne vas quand même pas te rendre jusqu'à Paris à cette heure-ci ? »

« J'y suis déjà, pas le temps de t'expliquer, donnes-moi son adresse, je vais m'y rendre le plus vite possible. » Brian nota l'adresse sur son calepin.

« Tiens-moi au courant Brian ! »

« Pas de problème Jennifer. » Et il raccrocha.

Brian appela un taxi, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.  
>Une fois à l'intérieur, il pressa le chauffeur de le conduire à l'adresse mentionnée le plus vite possible que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Le trajet ne dura que 20 minutes mais pour Brian cela sembla avoir duré des heures.<p>

Il entra dans le bâtiment et, arrivé à l'étage où Justin logeait, se mit à frapper avec force à la porte. Brian entendit que la porte se déverrouillait puis elle s'ouvrit.  
>Devant lui, se tenait Justin, torse nu…<p>

Justin crut encore rêver, ce n'était pas possible que Brian se tienne là, devant lui. Il était à Paris et lui à Pittsburgh. Le temps parut s'être figé.  
>Dans la tête de Brian résonnait ses mots *<em>4 ans que j'attends que tu me reviennes…*<em>. Puis, d'un geste brusque, il saisit Justin à la nuque, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.  
>Ce contact fut comme une décharge électrique pour Justin, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Non, ce n'étais pas un rêve, Brian était là, en train de l'embrasser. Il se saisit de sa tête avec les mains et lui rendit son baiser. Du pied, Brian ferma la porte. Ce fut comme une lutte. Tout en restant enlacés, Justin verrouilla celle-ci et toujours sans s'arrêter, il enleva la veste de Brian puis sa chemise.<br>Le contact des mains de Justin sur son torse électrisa Brian, réveillant en lui d'anciennes envies. Il le serra encore plus contre lui, pour sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Ce qui accentua la passion entre les deux hommes.  
>Puis Brian poussa Justin sur une table. Il descendit en embrassant le torse de celui-ci, allant titiller le bout de ses seins avec ça langue puis continua de descendre et, d'un geste ferme, enleva le pantalon et mordilla légèrement le sexe tendu de Justin sur tout la longueur avec pour unique barrière le tissus du slip, puis se redressa pour l'embrasser.<br>Pris d'une excitation bestiale, Justin intervertit les rôles et ce fut à Brian de se retrouver dos à la table mais, arrivé à auteur du sexe, Justin préféra enlever la protection du boxer de Brian et prit son sexe dans la bouche.  
>De ses mains posées sur la tête de Justin, Brian accompagna le mouvement de celui-ci puis stoppant le mouvement de Justin, il ramena ses lèvres aux siennes. Il le serra dans ses bras et le souleva.<br>Tout en l'embrassant, il se dirigea vers le lit et, une fois allongés, leurs lèvres repartirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre comme si c'était la premières fois. Aucune partie n'était épargnée.  
>Puis Justin passa un préservatif à Brian. Celui-ci en recouvrit son sexe, tourna Justin pour qu'il lui fasse face, lui releva les jambes et commença à le pénétrer. Il entra doucement en lui, laissant son intimité s'habituer à cette intrusion puis il commença un va et vient tout en se penchant pour embrasser son jeune amant.<br>Tout son corps vibrait de plaisir à ce contact si longtemps refusé. Puis, dans un ultime spasme, ils jouirent ensemble. Brian roula sur le côté, enleva le préservatif, le noua et le posa à cote du lit. Puis, se tournant vers Justin, il le contempla en se disant qu'il n'avait pas changé. Celui-ci, souriant, le regarda aussi, puis ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.  
>Brian fut réveillé par le bruit d'une douche. A ses côtés, Justin n'était plus là. Il eut envie de le rejoindre sous la douche mais la pensée lui vint trop tard : Justin en sortait. Comme pour le provoquer, il vint se placer debout face à Brian.<br>Celui-ci le contempla mais le sourire de Justin avait disparu, remplacé par l'air grave de quelqu'un qui souffre, et là Brian n'eut qu'une pensée : mon dieu qu'ai-je fait ?  
>Enfin, Justin brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis leurs retrouvailles.<p>

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Justin, d'une voix vibrante de peur d'entendre la réponse de Brian.

« Et maintenant quoi ? »

« Tu vas sortir d'ici et on va plus se revoir pendant les 7 prochaines années ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Depuis que tu m'as dit *je t'aime*, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne va entre nous. Que tu me fuis, on a failli se marier je te rappelle, mais que ce soit toi ou moi, on se sacrifiait pour l'autre. Tu sacrifiais tout ce qui faisait ton charme pour moi, je n'en demandais pas tant. En tout cas pas tout de suite, il fallait laisser le temps agir. Quant à moi, je sacrifiais ma carrière pour toi mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien à prouver alors qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'être à nouveau ensemble ? »

« Qu'est que tu veux que je te dise ? Pardonnes-moi, je suis désolé, je n'aurrais pas du te laisser partir. Très peu pour moi, pas d'excuse et pas de regrets. » Dit Brian qui commençait à se sentir gêné par la tournure de la conversation.

« Il serait peut-être temps que ça, ça change aussi. S'avoir s'excuser quand il le faut ou avoir des regrets. Et te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit la nuit où on s'est quitté ? Moi oui, comme si c'était hier *on se reverra la semaine prochaine, ou dans un mois ou un an ou peut-être plus jamais, on n'est pas maitre de notre destin*. Foutaise que tout ceci, on est toujours en partie maitre de son destin, par les choix qu'on fait. Moi j'ai fait les miens, j'attends que tu en fasses de même et que tu cesses de tourner autour du pot. »

« Et quels seraient ces choix ? D'en finir avec la vie parce que je ne suis plus avec toi ? »

« C'est ce que tu as cru lire entre les ligne de mon message ? » Interrogea Justin.

« Oui. » Répondit Brian.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait croire ça mais ce n'est pas le cas, je me suis toujours battu pour ce que je croyais ou voulais. Mais, contre toi, j'ai toujours l'impression de me battre contre des moulins à vents et pourtant je n'ai toujours pas abandonné, ce qui est loin d'être ton cas, à la moindre difficulté, tu abandonnes. »

« Je n'abandonne jamais. » Commença à crier Brian.

« Prouves-le ! Et pas en arrivant ici et en me baisant dès que tu me vois ou en débarquant parce-que tu étais inquiet suite à un message sur ou de moi. Maintenant excuses-moi, j'ai du travail, alors pars et réfléchis bien. Et fais enfin ton choix sur ce que tu veux vraiment et si c'est pour venir me voir me baiser et repartir, je préfère que tu ne reviennes jamais. »

Sur ces mots, Justin retourna dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte, laissant Brian seul dans l'autre pièce.  
>Quel petit con, pensa Brian tout en se rhabillant. A une époque, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à ne pas abandonner et là je viens de me ramasser une leçon de moral digne de ma mère alors que, déjà à l'époque, je ne les acceptais pas, ce n'est pas lui qui va m'en donner.<br>Et si c'est comme ça qu'il voit les choses qu'il se démerde tout seul. Et Brian partit…

Justin pleura derrière la porte, il aurait voulu le retenir, lui dire autre chose que ce qu'il lui avait dit mais la raison pour laquelle Brian avait débarqué indiquait qu'il n'était pas au clair lui-même sur ses choix.  
>Il n'aimait pas l'ultimatum qu'il avait donné à Brian mais il fallait qu'il le fasse.<p>

A Suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> J'ai repris ce que Justin disait quand Brian lui fait ça première demande en mariage à la fin de la saison 5

Voila nos deux amants ce sont enfin retrouvér, meme si ça na duré que quelques heures, mais promis le prochain chapitre sera entierement dedié a leur retrouvaille officiel :)

Mitch1974


	4. Romantisme a Paris

**Titre** **:** It's only time

**Auteur : **Mitch1974

**Beta : **Celikwi

**Fandom** **:** Queer as Folk US

**Genre** **:** Romance, drame

**Couple principal :** Brian/Justin

**Rating** **:** M

**Attention **: L'histoire se situe 7 ans après la saison 5, ep13 ; POV ; Sexe non protégé.

C'est un slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a une relation entre deux hommes. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, vous pouvez partir.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de QaF et les décors sont la propriété des auteurs et réalisateurs de la série. Aucun profit n'est retiré de cette histoire ; aucun droit d'auteur n'est enfreint.

**Résumé **: Brian vit toujours à Pittsburg ; Justin vit à New-York depuis 7 ans.

Voilà le 4eme chapitre, les retrouvaille officielle de nos 2 amants, bien que plus court que les autres vu le lieu et ce qui ce passe dans ce chapitre je voyais mal le coupé avec d'autre chapitre sur les autres personage, j'espere qu'il vous plaira.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, positif ou negatif votre avis m'aide a progresser dans le dure monde de l'ecriture.

et par la meme occasion je souhaite a mes lecteurs une bonne année 2012

* * *

><p><strong>JUSTIN<strong>

Vendredi 23.03.2012

Cela faisait une heure que Brian était reparti et Justin, allongé dans le lit, respirant l'odeur de leurs ébats, se demandait s'il le reverrait un jour ou si, cette fois, il ne l'avait pas perdu à jamais.

**POV Justin**  
>Brian, Brian, je regrette de t'avoir imposé cet ultimatum, je te connais trop bien et je sais que tu ne feras jamais ce que tu ne veux pas.<br>Mon choix, je l'ai fait depuis longtemps mais on doit être deux à le faire et je serai là à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu fasses ce même choix…Tu l'as dit toi-même _it's only time._  
>J'ai dû faire ça pour que tu continues à évoluer et que tu laisses exprimer tes sentiments, il t'aura fallu cinq ans pour me dire je t'aime, combien de temps te faut-il pour vouloir enfin vivre avec moi.<br>Notre dernière séparation nous a été bénéfique à tous les deux car tu avais décidé de changer pour moi, mais tu l'as fait trop vite et j'ai eu peur de te perdre.  
>Maintenant, avec le temps, j'ai accepté l'idée que le Brian que j'ai connu puisse devenir monogame par amour pour moi et je sais que, de ton coté, tu as mûri aussi.<br>Cette rencontre aujourd'hui à Paris n'était peut-être pas le fruit du hasard mais bien le moment de se retrouver et mettre les choses au clair et de prendre enfin en main notre destin.**  
>Fin POV<strong>

Puis sortant de ses pensées, il se leva et commença à remettre de l'ordre, quand il entendit une sonnerie de téléphone.  
>Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où ça sonnait et découvrit un portable qui avait glissé sous le canapé, en voyant le nom de l'appelant Justin décrocha.<p>

« Allo, Brian, tout va bien ? » Demanda Jennifer.

« Bonjour, maman. »

« Justin ? » Dit-elle surprise. « Tu vas bien, j'étais inquiète après le coup téléphone de Brian. »

« Et pourquoi t'es-tu inquiétée ? »

« Il m'a appelé cette nuit, lui-même très inquiet après avoir lu ton mail, il y avait de quoi l'être, on a craint le pire. »

« Je vois mais tu n'as rien à craindre maman. Je vais bien et je n'ai pas l'intention de me suicider. Je n'ai pas résisté mentalement à une agression et une bombe pour en finir avec la vie car Brian n'est plus avec moi, bien que je sois triste. Ce mail avait juste pour but de lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais, que je l'aime et que je l'aimerais, et que je l'attendrais toujours… »

« J'ai compris, tu peux me le passer, j'aimerais lui passer un savon pour m'avoir réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit et m'avoir inquiétée pour rien. »

« Pas possible, il n'est plus là. »

« J'appelle bien sur son portable ? »

« Oui, mais il a dû tomber et glisser sous le canapé, ça va lui donner une excuse de revenir ou à moi de le retrouver pour le lui rendre. »

« Courage Justin, tout se passera bien. Il te reviendra.»

« Je l'espère maman, je l'espère. Faut que je te laisse, je dois passer à la galerie voir comment se passe l'expo. Bonne journée. »

« Bonne journée mon chéri, à bientôt. »

Et Justin raccrocha, il ne voulait pas voir Brian débarquer à nouveau pour le moment  
>Il préféra lui rapporter son portable mais il avait un problème : qui pourrait lui dire où Brian logeait ?<br>Puis il pensa à Cynthia, c'était toujours elle qui s'occupait des réservations pour lui. Il appela donc Kinnetik en espérant qu'elle y travaillait toujours.  
>C'était le cas, une fois la surprise de l'appel de Justin passée, Cynthia lui donna ce renseignement et, par la même occasion, Justin demanda la raison de la présence de Brian à Paris et, là, il apprit la volonté de Brian à vouloir ouvrir une agence Kinnetik en Europe.<p>

**BRIAN**

Brian venait de rentrer et n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu le matin avec Justin, si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation puisqu'il n'était presque pas arrivé à placer un mot.

« Bordel ». S'exclama rageusement Brian, en renversant du revers de la main ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

**POV Brian**  
>Mais quel petit con ce mec, qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour m'imposer un ultimatum, à moi, Brian Kinney.<br>Il sait très bien que je ne fais jamais ce que je ne veux pas, qu'on ne peut rien m'imposer.  
>Il veut que je fasse un choix ? Et bien je vais le faire ce putain de choix, qu'il aille ce faire foutre…! …Si c'est aussi simple alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre ?<br>Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ? Et qui vais-je tromper ? Tout le monde connait mes sentiments envers Justin, tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'on se remette ensemble.  
>Même moi je n'attends que ça ! Suis-je incapable d'aller vers lui sans qu'une tragédie m'y pousse ?<br>Je l'ai aimé dès que je l'ai aperçu sous ce réverbère, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'aimer normalement, plutôt que de le voir toujours comme un mec que j'ai baisé plus d'une fois ?  
>Ce ne sont pas les bonnes questions, je devrais plutôt me demander pourquoi je ne vais quasiment plus au Babylone tirer un coup ?<br>C'est vrai qu'avec le temps un manque c'est installé, pas un manque de sexe mais un manque d'affection, son affection ! Les amis, c'est comme de la famille mais ils ne peuvent pas remplacer la chaleur qu'il m'apportait.  
>Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur plein de situations où j'allais faire des erreurs, ce ne sont pas les coups d'un soir qui le feraient.<br>Et il m'aura fallu une tragédie et la peur de le perde à jamais pour enfin avouer et reconnaitre ce que je ressentais pour lui et lui dire 'Je t'aime'.  
>Mais comment faire pour aller vers lui normalement ?<br>Est-ce que je dois me remettre à faire des choses ridiculement romantiques comme pour son bal de promo ?  
>C'est vraiment un con ce mec, toujours à dire les choses qui peuvent faire mal mais qui, en même temps te font réfléchir.<br>Et il a raison, je dois choisir ce que je veux vraiment et je vais le faire, j'ai attendu trop longtemps… et lui aussi…**  
>Fin POV<strong>

Brian avait enfin pris sa décision, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une façon de se rapprocher de Justin autrement que par la baise.  
>A ce moment, on sonna à la porte d'entrée et Brian sortit de ces pensées et constata les dégâts que son état d'énervement avait provoqué : chaises renversées, verres cassés, étagères vidées.<p>

« Je vais avoir du rangement à faire. » Pensa Brian, avant qu'une deuxième sonnerie se fasse entendre pour lui rappeler que quelqu'un était à la porte.

« Oui, Madame Dubois ? » Dit Brian en reconnaissant la concierge du bâtiment.

« Tout va bien Monsieur Kinney ? On a entendu des bruits. »

« Tout va bien Madame, juste un petit accident de mobilier. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je payerai pour les dégâts causés. » Répondit Brian.

« C'est noté. Et avant que je n'oublie, quelqu'un nous a apporté ceci nous disant que c'était à vous. »

Brian reconnu son portable.

« Oui c'est bien à moi, pouvez-vous me décrire la personne qui vous l'a rapporté ? »

« Oui bien sûr, un charmant jeune homme d'environs 30 ans, blond, yeux bleus, avec un accent anglais… »

Brian reconnut la description de Justin.

« Merci et, est-ce que par hasard, il aurait laissé son numéro de téléphone ? »

« Non pas du tout. »

« Dommage, merci quand même et bonne journée Madame Dubois. »

« Bonne journée Monsieur Kinney. »

En refermant la porte, Brian se demanda encore comment faire pour approcher Justin.  
>Puis une idée lui vint.<br>Il ne restait plus qu'à faire le nécessaire, il voulait que tout soit parfait, du grand art digne de Brian Kinney.  
>Justin se souviendra de ce moment pour le reste de sa vie.<br>Il alluma son ordinateur et fit des recherches sur internet pour trouver dans quelle galerie Justin exposait afin d'aller admirer les nouvelles toiles de l'artiste.  
>Vu l'heure, il décida d'y aller le lendemain.<p>

**JUSTIN**

Justin était assis là et se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté ce dîner avec Mme Hod, pas qu'elle soit antipathique mais passer toute sa soirée à parler d'art commençait à l'ennuyer.  
>Par courtoisie, il n'en montra rien.<p>

« Charmant endroit, n'est-ce pas M. Taylor. » Fit Mme Hod.

« Agréable en effet, vous venez souvent ici ? »

« Non c'est la première fois, un ami me l'a recommandé. Diner, spectacle et après la piste de danse est disponible aux clients. »

« Intéressant concept pour passer une agréable soirée : plus besoin de se demander où aller danser après le repas. »

« Votre exposition touche bientôt à sa fin, encore une semaine, j'espère que votre séjour à Paris vous a plu et que vous reviendrez bientôt. »

« Je pense revenir, en effet, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Peut-être d'ici 2-3 ans. »

« Vous serez toujours le bienvenu dans ma galerie, vos toiles sont magnifiques et, en même temps, je les trouve tellement personnelles. Comment faites-vous pour vous en séparer ? »

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile. Pour certaines toiles, j'ai plus de peine à les mettre en vente que d'autres car, pour ceux qui me connaissent, beaucoup y reconnaitront des lieux ou des évènements de ma vie, donc il est difficile de vendre ces toiles à des inconnus. »

« On se doute rarement du coté personnel que peut représenter un tableau. Ha ! Le spectacle est terminé, la piste de danse va se libérer. »

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Mme Hod ? » Demanda Justin.

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils descendirent sur la piste de danse. Au moins là, elle arrêta de parler d'art et, après quelques danses, Justin pensa prendre congé de Mme Hod et rentrer.

« Je suis désolé Mme Hod mais je commence à me sentir fatigué, si vous permettez je vais... »

Justin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui et une voix familière demandant :

« Je peux vous emprunter votre cavalier ? »

A ces mots, Justin se retourna et une impression de déjà-vu prit place : Brian se tenait devant lui habillé de noir et une écharpe de soie blanche au cou.

« Bri…Brian…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Justin surpris.

« Je suis venu te rendre un souvenir volé. » Répondit-il en souriant à Justin.

« Un souvenir volé ? Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Justin perplexe.

« Tu vas le savoir bien assez tôt, laisses-toi faire et suis-moi. » Dit-il d'une voix impatiente tout en trainant Justin au centre de la piste.

Aux premières notes de la mélodie, quelque chose enfouie dans la mémoire de Justin refit surface.  
>Des souvenirs presque effacés de la plus belle soirée de sa vie : son bal de promo !<p>

_You can dance  
>Ev'ry dance with the guy<br>Who gives you the eye  
>Let him hold you tight…<em>

Justin avait l'impression de revivre un rêve.  
>Tous les gestes de cette soirée lui revinrent, les pirouettes, les passes acrobatiques, le baisé, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre revint, le coup de batte… et là son regard s'assombrit.<br>Brian sut ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans la tête de son amant et, pour le rassurer et effacer ce souvenir, il le sera contre lui et lui murmura :

« Je ne te dirais pas à plus tard cette fois, on rentre ensemble. Tu n'as plus rien à me prouver, maintenant c'est à moi de te prouver que je tiens toujours à toi. Je ne veux plus te quitter, il est temps pour nous d'être enfin ensemble. » Dit-il avec un sourire plein de sincérité.

«Cette fois c'est toi qui est ridiculement romantique. » Lui répondit Justin avec un grand sourire, effaçant l'émergence de ce mauvais souvenir.

« Et je te le demande à nouveau et sans hésitation. »

« Quoi donc ? » En sachant exactement ce que Brian allait lui dire.

« Justin Taylor, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

A ces mots Justin s'arrêta de danser et prit un air surpris.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as bien compris, Justin. »

« Je sais pas quoi te dire. »

« Dis, oui je le veux ! » Répondit Brian.

« Te répondre *oui* comme ça sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir ? »

« Y réfléchir ? Pourquoi donc ? Tu m'as demandé de réfléchir et de faire mon choix ! Je l'ai fait, et maintenant tu es en train de me dire que ce n'est pas le bon choix ? » Dit-il en commençant à s'énerver.

« J'ai attendu sept ans, tu peux bien attendre une nuit pour avoir ma réponse. » Répondit Justin lui faisant ce grand sourire qui lui avait valu son surnom d'Ange.

Brian comprit où Justin voulait en venir, lui sourit à nouveau et se remit à danser.  
>Après quelques danses, Brian et Justin prirent congé de Mme Hod.<br>Mais au lieu de raccompagner Justin chez lui, il l'emmena à son appartement.  
>Une fois la porte franchie, les deux hommes s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément.<br>On était loin de l'étreinte sauvage et bestiale de leur rencontre une semaine auparavant.  
>En ce moment, se mélangeaient passion, tendresse et amour.<br>Cela leur rappelait leur dernière nuit à Pittsburgh.  
>Au petit matin, ils se réveillèrent l'un contre l'autre, Brian se retourna pour contempler le visage de son ange qui lui faisait un de ses plus beaux sourires et, d'une voix douce et pleine d'émotion, Justin lui dit :<p>

« Oui ! Je le veux. » Regardant Brian droit dans les yeux.

A Suivre...

* * *

><p>Lacher vous sur les commantaire bon ou mauvais tout est bon a prendre pour evoluer :)<p> 


	5. Quand tout va mal

**Titre** **:** It's only time

**Auteur : **Mitch1974

**Beta : **Celikwi

**Fandom** **:** Queer as Folk US

**Genre** **:** Romance, drame

**Couple principal :** Brian/Justin

**Rating** **:** M

**Attention **: L'histoire se situe 7 ans après la saison 5, ep13 ; POV ; Sexe non protégé.

C'est un slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a une relation entre deux hommes. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, vous pouvez partir.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de QaF et les décors sont la propriété des auteurs et réalisateurs de la série. Aucun profit n'est retiré de cette histoire ; aucun droit d'auteur n'est enfreint.

**Résumé **: Brian vit toujours à Pittsburg ; Justin vit à New-York depuis 7 ans.

5eme chapitres enfin terminer

Après avoir fait lire cette fiction à ma meilleur amie, elle m'a trouvé un certain talent et ma conseille d'écrire quelque chose et d'essayer de me faire publier, venant de quelqu'un qui va être publié bientôt, j'ai trouvé ça très flatteur et je m'y suis mis. Donc un projet est en route, l'univers ce sera un style QAF mais une autre ville (Chicago) et bien sûr d'autre personnages, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter ma fiction ici je compte bien la continuer et j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour la suite.

Une dernier chose pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ***Cologne 2012 Rise'n Shine*** une convention en Allemagne qui va réunir les 9 acteurs de la série aura a lieu du 8 au 10 Juin, **risenshine2012 . de / pages / fr / home . php** j'espère que l'adresse ne seras pas effacer a la publication de mon chapitre, si elle a pas disparu enlever les espace, sinon Google est votre amis ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><strong>BRIAN<strong>

Mercredi 18.04.2012

Voila un peu plus de 2 semaines que Brian s'était remis avec Justin, il n'en revenait pas lui-même.  
>Comment avait-il pu attendre sept ans pour être à nouveau auprès de celui qui lui avait fait découvrir l'amour.<br>Seules Cynthia et Jennifer étaient au courant de leurs retrouvailles, ils voulaient faire la surprise aux autres et imaginaient déjà leurs têtes quand ils le verront rentrer en sa compagnie.  
>Ils avaient prévu de se marier en Novembre et, à la grande surprise de Brian, Justin avait gardé tous les documents relatifs aux préparatifs de leur premier mariage, ce qui rendait la tâche plus rapide.<br>Il fallait juste revoir la liste des invités et mettre à jour d'autres détails.  
>De son côté, Justin, en accord avec Jonas, avait prolongé son séjour à Paris et allait rentrer à la fin du mois avec Brian pour déjà mettre en route la prochaine expo, son séjour à Paris l'avait fortement inspiré et une première série de toiles était déjà prête.<p>

« Tu me rajeunis ! » Dit Brian en regardant le tableau sur lequel Justin travaillait.

« Pas du tout, je trouve que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Pour moi, tu es toujours le même homme que j'ai quitté il y a sept ans. Je te trouve même plus séduisant qu'avant, tu dois continuer à faire des ravages au Babylon. »

« Tu sais, depuis notre séparation, j'ai mis très rarement les pieds au Babylon. Je me suis surtout plongé dans le travail. Quand j'y allais, c'était surtout pour m'assurer du bon fonctionnement du Babylone ou de m'y faire entrainer de force par Michael. Sur la piste de danse, c'est Brandon qui a pris la relève. »

« Brandon ! Le mec avec qui tu as fait le concours juste avant l'attentat ? »

« Oui lui-même. Il a cru me détrôné mais depuis que je ne suis plus vraiment sur le marché, j'ai l'impression que je suis devenu encore plus désirable. »

« Moi je t'ai toujours désiré. » Dit Justin en souriant et Brian lui retourna son sourire et l'embrassa.

« Bon faut que je m'habille, il est bientôt l'heure de partir au travail voir comment ce débrouille cette nouvelle équipe de *Kinnetik Europe*, on a deux présentations aujourd'hui et si tout va bien on aura nos 2 premiers budgets européens. »

« C'est toi qui va faire la présentation ? »

« Non je superviserais la personne qui le fera, je ne vais pas pouvoir être présent à chaque fois, donc il me faut quelqu'un de convaincant et fiable. Veux-tu m'accompagner ? »

« Et pourquoi faire ? Dire que l'orange, c'est le nouveau bleu ? » Et ils éclatèrent de rire de concert.

« Non mais un avis artistique est toujours le bienvenu. »

« Alors laisse-moi vite prendre une douche et me préparer et on peut y aller. »

Justin partit dans la salle de bain et, au bruit de la douche, Brian le suivit. Arrivé sous la douche, il commença à savonner le dos de Justin. Puis ses bras passèrent savonner les pectoraux de celui-ci alors que, tendrement, il embrassait le cou de Justin.

« Hmmm. » Gémit Justin. « On va être en retard. Hmmm.» Poursuivit-il.

« Et alors ? Je suis le patron » Répondit Brian en continuant d'embrasser le cou de Justin.

« Justement, tu devrais montrer le bon exemple. » Continua Justin, sans pour autant repousser les avances de Brian. Puis il se retourna et saisit leurs sexes d'une seule main et, tout en embrassant Brian, il branla leurs deux sexes. Dans un râle commun, ils jouirent l'un contre l'autre.

Enfin lavés et rassasiés, ils s'habillèrent quand le téléphone sonna.

« Ha ! Le bureau qui appelle parce que tu es en retard. » Dit Justin en souriant.

« Arrêtes avec tes connerie toi. » Répondit Brian en faisant claquer le linge sur les fesses de Justin.

« Oui allo ! » Dit Brian en décrochant le téléphone.

Justin vit le visage de Brian pâlir, quelque chose n'allait pas…

« Ecoute Michael, j'arrive dès que possible, je téléphone à Cynthia pour qu'elle fasse une réservation, mais Paris-Pittsburgh ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté et le temps que j'arrive donne-moi des nouvelles à travers elle. » Et Brian raccrocha.

« Changement de programme. » Dit-il à Justin

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Brian ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« C'est Ben, il a une pneumonie foudroyante et il est en ce moment à l'hôpital dans le coma. »

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je vais téléphoner à Cynthia pour qu'elle nous réserve des places pour le retour pour ce soir ou au plus tard pour demain. Toi tu peux faire le nécessaire pour les bagages ? Faut quand même que j'aille au bureau mais je vais me dépêcher pour t'aider. »

« Pas de souci Brian. J'apporte mes toiles à Mme Hod pour qu'elle fasse le nécessaire pour les envoyer à Jonas puis je prépare nos bagages. »

**MICHAEL**

Vendredi 20.04.2012

Depuis 3 jours, Ben était dans le coma et son état, bien que préoccupant, restait stationnaire.

« Docteur ? Vous avez du nouveau ? » Demanda Michael inquiet.

« Son état est toujours stationnaire pour le moment, son corps lutte mais à cause du VIH son corps est très affaibli, nous espérons que les antibiotiques aideront. Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, nous vous avertirons s'il y a du nouveau. »

« Merci docteur. »

« Chéri tu devrais écouter le docteur et rentrer. » Intervint Debbie.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir maman, j'ai trop peur de le perdre. »

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai vécu ça avec Vic, et c'est pour ça qu'au début je ne voulais pas que tu fréquentes Ben, que tu vives avec cette peur au quotidien. »

« Oui je sais, je pensais que depuis le temps j'étais préparé à cette éventualité, mais je crois qu'on ne l'est jamais vraiment. A force de vivre le moment présent comme si c'était le dernier, on ne fait plus attention à la maladie alors qu'elle peut frapper à tout moment sans prévenir. On ne peut même pas parler de fatalité. »

« Et comment va Hunter ? » Demanda Debbie.

« Il accuse le choc mais c'est dur pour lui. Il aimerait être aux côtés de Ben mais, par précaution, il ne peut pas rentrer dans la chambre. Il doit se contenter de l'observer à travers la vitre. J'espère qu'Abby saura gérer la situation. »

« Si elle aime vraiment Hunter, elle en sera capable, Michael. »

« Merci maman d'être là. »

« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi mon chéri! »

« Alors comment va-t-il ? » Se fit entendre la voix de Brian.

« Toujours dans le coma. Merci d'être venu aussi vite. » Répondit Michael en serrant son ami dans les bras.

« Tu étais là quand j'ai eu mes moments difficiles, il est normal que je sois là quand toi tu en as. Et dès qu'on apprit pour Ben, on a rappliqué. »

« On ? » Dirent sur un air interrogateur Michael et Debbie avant de s'apercevoir que Brian était accompagné de Justin.

« Mon Ange…C'est bien toi ? » Demanda Debbie en croyant rêver.

« Oui c'est bien moi. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que vous ne vous voyez plus depuis 4 ans. » Intervint Michael.

« C'était le cas, on vous expliquera ça quand on sera plus au calme, pour le moment on est ici pour Ben. » Poursuivit Brian.

« Il est sous antibiotique et, à cause du VIH, ils ne peuvent se prononcer sur son état, on doit patienter en espérant que son état ne s'aggrave pas. » Conclut Michael.

« Ecoutes Michael, te connaissant je pense que tu es ici depuis deux jours sans vraiment t'être reposé, alors dehors il y a une voiture qui attend, je dirais au chauffeur de vous mener à Britin, que tu te reposes un peu et que tu penses à autre chose pendant quelques heures, être avec JR te fera du bien. Je laisserai le numéro de téléphone de Britin à la réception comme ça, s'il y a du nouveau, ils sauront où te joindre. »

« Mais… » Commença Michael.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu viens un point c'est tout, et vous aussi Debbie, je vais demander à Mme Hepburn de préparer la chambre d'amis pour Michael et, si vous voulez rester Debbie, je peux faire préparer l'autre pour vous et Carl. » Poursuivit Brian.

« Merci Brian, c'est gentil. »

« Je vais juste aller à Kinnetik voir comment les affaires se portent, puis je vous y rejoindrai, tu fais quoi Justin ? »

« Je vais t'accompagner, j'irai demain voir ma mère. »

« Alors on se retrouve tous à Britin et toi Michael, cesses de te préoccuper, tu verras : tout ira bien. »

« Merci Brian ! » Conclut Michael.

**HUNTER**

Hunter se trouvait debout devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Ben, des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

**POV Hunter**

Ben, comme j'aimerais être assis à côté de toi, te tenir la main et te dire de revenir parmi nous au lieu de devoir te regarder à travers cette vitre.  
>Saloperie de maladie ! Tu m'as appris à vivre avec mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment préparé à voir quelqu'un que j'aime être aux portes de la mort ni à me retrouver dans ta situation.<br>Je te dois tellement de choses depuis notre première rencontre en cette froide nuit d'hiver 2002-2003.  
>J'ai l'impression que ce n'était qu'hier mais déjà 10 ans sont passés. Et, même si après tout ce temps je vous aime, Michael et toi, c'est à toi que je dois le plus si je suis encore en vie, tu m'as sorti de la rue, du cercle vicieux qu'est la prostitution.<br>Tu m'as poussé à reprendre mes études, à faire front face à tous ces détracteurs qui me mettaient au ban de la société car séropositif.  
>Cette impression d'inachevé de n'avoir pu te montrer combien je te suis reconnaissant.<br>Et maintenant que j'ai le plus besoin de toi tu n'es pas là pour me conseiller et me rassurer, pour balayer les peurs et les craintes qui font surface.  
>Et si c'était moi à ta place ? Suis-je prêt à faire endurer ça à Abby ? Ne serait-ce pas égoïste de ma part ? Plein de questions et personne pour me répondre.<p>

**FIN POV Hunter**

« Ça va mon garçon ? » Demanda Debbie.

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit Hunter. Oui Debbie pourrait répondre à toutes ces questions se dit-il.

« Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, j'ai vécu ça quand mon frère Vic était à l'article de la mort. »

« A vivre au quotidien avec la maladie, on la banalise et on en oublie qu'elle peut frapper à tout instant. Suis-je égoïste, si je veux quitter Abby pour ne pas lui faire subir cette épreuve? »

« Ce ne serait pas de l'égoïsme mais de la lâcheté. Ce n'est pas en fuyant ceux qui t'aime et en t'isolant que ça va aller mieux. Regarde Ben et Michael, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre et pourtant ils sont restés ensemble et ça ne les a pas empêché de vivre. Moi-même, j'ai été lâche en refusant que Michael fréquente Ben au début car je ne voulais pas qu'il vive ce que j'ai vécu avec Vic. Tu devrais en parler à Abby : si elle t'aime vraiment, elle te répondra la même chose. N'oublie pas le serment que prononcent les personnes qui se marient.»

« C'est-à-dire ? » Interrogea Hunter.

« Vous promettez en même temps de l'aimer, de la protéger, de lui demeurer attaché dans la santé et dans la maladie, dans la prospérité et dans la détresse, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. »

« C'est si facile à dire mais il faut aussi avoir la force le moment venu. »

« Cette force, c'est l'amour mon petit. »

« Merci Debbie ! »

« Brian a obligé Michael à aller dormir à Britin, on ne veut pas le laisser seul, tu viens avec nous ? »

« Non je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit et aller parler avec Abby. Encore merci pour ton soutien et pardon aussi. »

« Pardon ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Debbie.

« Quand Vic est mort, je ne lui ai pas montré du respect. Je sais, j'étais jeune, j'entrais à peine dans cette famille mais ce n'étais pas une raison. »

« Ne t'en fait pas mon petit, c'est oublié depuis longtemps. Et maintenant, sèche ces larmes et va retrouver Abby. Bonne nuit Hunter. »

« Bonne nuit Debb…Grand-mère. » Hésita Hunter.

**BRIAN**

Lundi 23.04.2012

« Tout est de ta faute Brian » Fit une voix de femme en colère en rentrant dans le loft.

« Bonsoir maman, quel mauvais vent t'amène ici » Répondit Brian sur un ton plein de sarcasme. « Ta morale ne m'a pas manqué pendant ces années. »

« Arrête Brian, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

« Que je vais brûler en enfer pour ma vie de sexe et de luxure ? »

« Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi je veux parler. Tu es bien content maintenant d'avoir entraîné ton neveu dans une vie de débauche et de perversion. » Poursuivit sa mère.

« Mon neveu ? » Demanda-t-il, se souvenant tout à coup de la rencontre avec John au Babylone.

« Oui ton neveu, John, il y avait donc du vrai quand il t'a accusé il y a 9 ans » Dit-elle sur un ton accusateur.

« Il y a 9 ans comme tu dis maman, la seule chose que j'avais envie de lui faire, c'était de lui casser la figure pour ses fausses accusation. Oui je baise avec des mecs mais jamais avec des gosses, ils n'ont rien de séduisant. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai découvert les préférences de John peu avant Noël. »

« Comment ça découvert avant Noël ? » Interrogea sa mère.

« Oui, en ville je suis propriétaire d'une boite de nuit gay, le Babylone, et un soir je l'ai vu là-bas et c'est à ce moment qu'il m'a tout expliqué. Et je présume que toi et ma très chère sœur lui avez déjà fait la morale comme quoi il allait brûler en enfer pour l'éternité. »

« Brian, ne prend pas à la légère les paroles du Seigneur. »

« Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus à ton Seigneur et de toi je n'ai aucun amour à attendre. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai jamais eu. C'est en parti pour ça que j'ai été aigri et ai passé une bonne partie de ma jeunesse à ne plus vouloir croire à l'amour. Mais heureusement, il y a 2 personnes dans ma vie qui m'ont redonné envie d'y croire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte là ? Deux hommes ? Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la fornication. »

« Détrompes-toi maman, deux hommes ne font pas que baiser, ils peuvent aussi éprouver des sentiments l'un envers l'autres. Mais les personnes de votre genre ne voient que l'aspect sexuel de ce genre de relation. »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Brian. »

« Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est la vérité. Et sache que ces 2 personnes sont entrées dans ma vie le même jour. Il y a Justin que tu as déjà eu l'occasion de croiser et avec qui je vais me marier cet automne et… »

« Te marier ? Encore un blasphème aux yeux de Dieu. Quand allez-vous arrêter avec ces sottises et vous voulez quoi de plus ? Des enfants ? » L'interrompit sa mère.

« Et bien figures-toi que oui, car la deuxième personne c'est mon fils, que j'ai eu avec Lindsay par insémination artificielle. »

« Ton…Ton…Ton fils » S'écria-t-elle surprise et choquée en même temps.

« Tu as bien entendu maman, mon fils qui a 12 ans. »

« Heureusement que ton père n'est plus là pour entendre ces idioties. »

« Idioties ? Sache que papa a pu voir son petit-fils avant de mourir et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu de l'amour dans ses yeux. Mais toi tu es incapable d'aimer et je ne te ferai pas l'honneur de te présenter à mon fils. J'ai honte que tu sois ma mère ! » Lui pour qui le mot d'ordre étais *pas de regrets, pas d'excuses*, pour la première fois de sa vie, il exprimait avoir honte de quelqu'un.

« Brian… » Commença à parler sa mère, choquée.

« Ceci maman est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. Pour moi, tu n'existes plus. Inutile de me recontacter ou de venir, je te claquerais la porte au nez et, une dernière chose, ne pourrissez pas la vie à John, il est majeur et il fait ce qu'il veut. »

Pour Brian, la discussion était terminée. Il raccompagna sa mère à la porte et referma derrière sans un adieu. Puis il se dirigea vers le téléphone.

« Allô John, c'est oncle Brian. Je viens d'avoir la visite de ta grand-mère. Si tu veux en parler passe au loft… »

A Suivre


	6. New York, New York

**Titre** **:** It's only time

**Auteur : **Mitch1974

**Beta : **Celikwi

**Fandom** **:** Queer as Folk US

**Genre** **:** Romance, drame

**Couple principal :** Brian/Justin

**Rating** **:** M

**Attention **: L'histoire se situe 7 ans après la saison 5, ep13 ; POV ; Sexe non protégé.

C'est un slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a une relation entre deux hommes. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, vous pouvez partir.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de QaF et les décors sont la propriété des auteurs et réalisateurs de la série. Aucun profit n'est retiré de cette histoire ; aucun droit d'auteur n'est enfreint.

**Résumé **: Brian vit toujours à Pittsburg ; Justin vit à New-York depuis 7 ans.

voila ce 6eme chapitre terminer j'espere qu'il vous plairas

Après avoir fait lire cette fiction à ma meilleur amie, elle m'a trouvé un certain talent et ma conseille d'écrire quelque chose et d'essayer de me faire publier, venant de quelqu'un qui va être publié bientôt, j'ai trouvé ça très flatteur et je m'y suis mis. Donc un projet est en route, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter ma fiction ici je compte bien la continuer et j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour la suite.

Sur ce bonne lecture...

P.S. : Vos reviews sont toujours le bienvenue pour avancé dans ma fiction ainsi que de m'amelioré dans l'ecriture

P.S.2 : Je cherche un beta pour m'aider a traduire et corriger ma fiction en anglais

* * *

><p><strong>JUSTIN<strong>

Samedi 28.04.2012

Voilà une dizaine de jours que Ben était dans le coma et, bien que son état soit stable, nul ne savait s'il allait se réveiller un jour.  
>Dans de telles circonstances, Brian et Justin décidèrent de reporter l'annonce de leur mariage.<br>Justin n'avait pas pu rester plus longtemps à Pittsburgh et avait dû rentrer à New York, pour préparer sa prochaine expo mais l'inquiétude l'empêchait de trouver l'inspiration.  
>Il était assis dans un fauteuil de son atelier en contemplant une toile blanche cherchant une idée, quand on sonna à la porte.<br>Justin se leva et alla ouvrir.

« Brian ? Que fais-tu là ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce week-end. »

« J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. » Dit-il en l'embrassant.

« Ben est… » Commença à dire d'une voix tremblante Justin.

« Non, non. Il est toujours dans le coma. Ecoute, je ne suis pas seul, on peut rentrer ? » Finit Brian.

« Bien sûr, qui est avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il en apercevant le jeune homme qui accompagnait Brian.

« Tu te souviens de John ? » Dit Brian en entrant dans l'appartement de Justin.

« John ? Ton neveu qui a failli te faire aller en prison par des accusations de pédophilie ? » Poursuivit Justin surpris, en les faisant entrer.

« Lui-même. » Répondit John d'une voix peu fière.

« Tu ne lui as tout de même pas pardonné ça ? Il a failli gâcher ta vie à cause des dires de ta mère et de ta sœur. »

« Dans d'autres circonstances, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais comme tu dis, à cause de ma mère et de ma sœur, il a failli gâcher ma vie, mais maintenant elles vont gâcher la sienne. » Dit-il d'un ton rempli d'amertume en s'affalant dans le fauteuil.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Justin, interloqué.

«Le fait est que je suis gay moi aussi. » Répondit John.

« Tu es…tu es…gay, ça fait longtemps que tu es au courant Brian ? » Finit Justin en se tournant vers ce dernier.

« Je l'ai découvert peu avant Noël, j'ai surpris un soir John dansant au Babylon, et c'est là qu'il me la dit. Et bien sûr depuis peu ma mère et ma sœur sont au courant. Alors quelle ne fut ma surprise de voir ma mère débarquer au loft lundi, me lançant ses phrases assassines, comme quoi j'avais perverti son petit-fils, que j'allais brûler en enfer, etc… Le dialogue s'est si bien passé que je lui ai dit adieu pour toujours. » Dit-il sur un ton ironique avant de rajouter. « Bien sûr, je leur ai dit de foutre la paix à John, mais non : toute la semaine, elles n'ont pas arrêté de le harceler que dieu par-ci, dieu par-là … Pour finir il m'a appelé hier soir, à bout de nerfs, et je lui ai proposé de venir à New York avec moi pour se changer les idées. »

« Je comprends l'enfer que tu dois vivre John, j'ai eu la même expérience avec mon père, dieu mis à part. » Finit Justin sur un ton plus amical.

« Merci Justin de ne pas tenir rigueur de mes erreurs du passé et d'essayer de m'accorder ton amitié. »

« Sinon, on t'a interrompu dans quelque chose ? » Demanda Brian.

« Pas vraiment, j'essayais de peindre, mais l'inspiration ne viens pas. Je suis inquiet pour Ben et mes pensées sont tournées vers Michael, Hunter et Debbie. »

« Je propose de sortir, plutôt que de se morfondre ici avec des pensées noires. On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et espérer qu'il sorte du coma. » Proposa Brian.

« Bonne idée, je passe juste un coup de fil et on pourra aller au Splash. »

**SPLASH**

« Hey Matt ! »

« Salut Justin, je viens d'arriver, tu voulais me présenter quelqu'un d'après ce que tu m'a dit au téléphone. »

« Oui, Matthew je te présente Br… »

« Brian c'est ça ? »

« Oui, on se connait ? » Répondit Brian, interloqué.

« Non, mais à force de voir ton portrait chez Justin et d'entendre parler de toi, j'ai appris à te connaitre et a composé avec un fantôme à qui le cœur de Justin appartient. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Et tu en penses quoi de l'original ? » Demanda Justin.

« Les traits plus vieux par rapport au tableau… » Brian fit une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Justin qui sourit car il savait ce que Brian pensait de ce genre de commentaire.

« Mais toujours, comme qui dirait… »

« Sexe ! » Dirent Brian et Justin.

« Sinon pour continuer les présentation, celui qui est resté discret, c'est mon neveu. »

« John, enchanté de te connaitre. »

« Moi de même, pas besoin de faire ton timide avec moi, tu viens de Pittsburgh toi aussi ? »

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas timide tu sais, simplement que j'ai d'autres choses en tête ces jours-ci. »

« Si je t'ai amené à New York, c'est pour te changer les idées, pas pour que tu continues à broyer du noir. » Ajouta Brian.

« Je sais Oncle Brian, mais les problèmes seront toujours là, à notre retour. »

« Heuuu ! Je vous suis plus là. » Dit Matt un peu perdu.

« Pour résumer la chose, ma mère et ma sœur ont décidé de faire vivre l'enfer à John maintenant qu'elles savent qu'il est gay et, bien sûr, elles ont essayé de me faire porter le chapeau en disant que je l'avais perverti.»

« Bon j'accepte la mission et je vais m'occuper de le distraire et lui faire oublier pour ce soir les soucis. » Dit Matt en souriant et en attirant John dans la boite.

« Ok, soyez sage, et ne faîtes pas quelque chose que je ne ferais ! » Eut le temps de dire Brian.

« Arrête, tu les incites à la débauche là. » Fit Justin en riant.

« Mais non, je suis simplement réaliste. On était pareil à leur âge et, à mon avis, un peu de sexe fera oublier les ennuis à John. » Dit Brian sur un ton un peu plus sérieux.

« Tu connais ça toi, oublier ou fuir les problèmes par le sexe. » Ajouta Justin.

« Est-ce une critique ? » Lui demanda Brian en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Non, simplement que ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution. » Lui répondit-il en soutenant son regard.

« Tu as peut être raison, mais c'est le seul moyen que je connaisse, avec les drogues et l'alcool. Bon ça suffit les conversations sérieuses, allons nous amuser nous aussi. » Conclut-il en tirant Justin à lui et en l'enlaçant avant d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Brian murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Justin.

« Il y en a deux qui n'ont pas perdu de temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Regarde là-bas ! » Dit Brian en pointant du doigt John et Matt.

« Et alors ? Ils discutent et font connaissance voilà tout. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Qu'insinues-tu ? »

« Simplement que je le reconnais ce regard romantico-pathétique. Tu avais le même le jour où tu as commencé à me coller au basque. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère… »

« Hooo que non, quelque chose est en train de naître ici, tu verras que ça va se confirmer les semaines qui vont venir. Et rien que pour faire chier les harpies, je suis prêt à lui payer les déplacements Pittsburgh-New York. »

« Brian généreux, la dernière fois ça a failli coûter ton loft… Mais bon tu n'avais plus de travail aussi. Bon laissons-les roucouler tranquillement, je fais totalement confiance à Matt pour rester correct. »

Et en tirant Brian par le col de sa chemise, il l'attira sur la piste de dance où ils se mirent à danser comme au bon vieux temps où ils fréquentaient le Babylon ensemble.

**JUSTIN**

Dimanche 29.04.2012

« Que c'est bon de me réveiller dans tes bras, par moment je crois encore rêver. » Dit Justin en se collant au corps de Brian afin de sentir le sexe durci de celui-ci entre ses fesses.

« Ça c'est une invitation… » Dit-il en commençant à l'embrasser dans la nuque.

« Hmmm que c'est bon ! » Gémit Justin.

Brian avança ses mains sur la poitrine de Justin afin de faire durcir ses tétons en s'attardant sur celui percé, tout en continuant à frotter son sexe entre ses fesses.  
>N'y tenant plus, Justin glissa sous les draps et entreprit de lécher le sexe de Brian avant de le prendre en bouche.<br>A plusieurs reprises, Brian dut l'interrompre car au bord de la jouissance puis, en ressortant de sous les draps, Justin l'embrassa avant de lui enfiler un préservatif et de se retourner.  
>Brian commença à le pénétrer et, une fois à l'intérieur, il attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer ses va-et-vient.<br>Le rythme s'accéléra et leurs respirations aussi puis, dans un râle, ils jouirent ensemble…

A ce moment-là, une voix se fit entendre provenant de la cuisine : celle de Matt.

« Le petit déjeuner est prêt, bien sûr si vous avez toujours faim… »Dit-il en riant.

Brian et Justin se mirent à rire car ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'appartement.

« Juste le temps de prendre une douche et on arrive. » Cria Justin.

« Et on la prend séparément. » Dit-il avec un sourire, en regardant Brian qui s'y dirigeait déjà et en anticipant l'idée qu'avait celui-ci.

« Boude pas, ce sera pour une autre fois où on sera seul… » Lui dit-il en gardant son sourire.

« Ok j'y vais quand même en premier. »

« Vas-y donc. »

Quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je croyais qu'on devait la prendre séparément… » Dit Brian avec humour en sentant les mains de Justin lui frotter le dos.

« Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de ton dos mais restons correct et faisons juste notre toilette. » Continua Justin en riant.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va y arriver. » Dit-il en laissant ses mains glisser sur les fesses de Justin.

« Je crois qu'ils vont encore devoir attendre quelques minutes… » Commença à dire Justin.

« Justin ! Téléphone ! Un certain Michael te demande. » Cria Matt.

« Dit-lui que j'arrive. » Répondit Justin.

« Bon j'ai intérêt à aller répondre sinon Michael va encore se faire des idées. Je ne sais pas si, avec le temps, son imagination c'est calmé. » Dit-il à Brian.

« Dit lui que j'arrive au cas où, en espérant que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à Ben. »

Justin sortit de la douche, se sécha puis enfila un boxer avant d'aller répondre au téléphone.

« Allo, Michael ? »

« Salut Justin, désolé de te déranger mais je cherche Brian, saurais-tu me dire où il est ? »

« Bien sûr, il est ici, il est sous la douche mais il va arriver, tout va bien ? Ben est… » Commença à demander Justin.

« Oui tout va bien, il est sorti du coma ce matin. » Le rassura Michael.

« Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. » Répondit Justin, soulagé.

« Voilà Brian, je te le passe. » Ajouta-t-il en passant le combiné à Brian et en lui disant que Ben était sorti du coma.

« Salut Michael, Justin m'a transmis la bonne nouvelle. »

« Oui désolé de vous avoir dérangé, j'espérais pouvoir te l'annoncer de vive voix mais tu étais introuvable. En me renseignant auprès de Mme Hepburn, j'ai appris que tu étais à New York, voilà pourquoi j'ai directement appelé Justin. »

« Tu ne nous as pas dérangé, on était sous la douche. Je suis venu à New York car ça devenait irrespirable pour John, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Michael.

« Ma mère et ma sœur ont appris qu'il était gay. Tu vois la suite. »

« Oui j'imagine très bien, tu as bien fait. »

« Ecoute Michael, va profiter de Ben, moi je passe dès mon retour à Pittsburgh vous voir. »

« Merci Brian, d'avoir été là. »

« C'est bien normal, c'est le meilleur moyen pour moi de te repayer d'avoir été là quand j'en ai eu besoin. Même si je me suis toujours moqué un peu de toi, tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber. A lundi ou mardi. »

« A la semaine prochaine. » Répondit Michael avant de raccrocher.

« Voilà un poids en moins, maintenant que Ben est sorti du coma. A notre retour, tu viendras loger au loft comme ça ta grand-mère te ficheras la paix, je lui ai interdit de revenir. Pour ce qui est de ta mère, je vais essayer de lui parler. » Dit-il en s'adressant à Justin et John.

« Merci Oncle Brian. » Répondit John.

« Haaa et aussi, arrête de m'appeler Oncle Brian. Brian suffira. Et toi Justin, tu viens à Pittsburgh avec nous pour voir Ben ? » Demanda-t-il à son ange.

« J'ai un peu de retard sur mes tableaux pour la prochaine expo mais savoir Ben hors de danger me soulage et je vais quand même venir avec toi, de toute façon j'ai du matériel pour peindre à Britin au cas où l'inspiration vient. »

« Puis-je être du voyage ? » Intervint Matt.

« Et tes cours ? » Demanda Justin.

« Pour les cours, pas de soucis, mes notes sont très bonnes. Bien obligé si je veux continuer la compétition à haut niveau et pouvoir m'absenter sans trop de soucis lors d'épreuves. »

« Oui tu peux venir, il y a une chambre d'amis à Britin. » Annonça Brian.

« Il peut rester avec moi au loft aussi, si ça te dérange pas Brian. » Ajouta John. Ce qui fit apparaitre un léger sourire sur le visage de Matt, changement d'expression qui n'échappa pas à Brian et Justin qui se regardèrent en souriant.

« Dans ce cas je préviens ton père que je suis à Pittsburgh pour la semaine, que je peindrais depuis là-bas et que tu es du voyage qu'il n'ait pas à s'inquiéter de ton absence. » Conclut Justin.

« Je dois de tout façon passer à la maison chercher quelques affaires pour la semaine, je le lui dirais à ce moment-là. »

« Alors voilà le programme ! » Intervint Brian.

« Petit-déjeuner, on part chez Matt et go ! Départ pour Pittsburgh ! Ça nous fera arriver en début de soirée. »

« Ok ! » Répondirent les autres et ils commencèrent leur petit-déjeuner.

A Suivre…


End file.
